Misión entre Serpientes
by Sukita Fic
Summary: Hermione es reclutada en su sexto año por la Orden del Fénix, debe fingir estar en un programa de intercambio y con ayuda de una poción hacerse pasar por Atenea Joli e infiltrarse entre las serpientes. Ella lleva tiempo enamorada de Draco Malfoy, y Malfoy de ella ¿Pero que pasara ahora que los dos conviven y el piensa que es una americana Sangre Pura? Descúbrelo….
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

**"Ni los buenos son tan buenos, ni los malos son tan malos"**

_**Hermione**_

****Esta va a ser la última noche con mi aspecto, siendo yo misma, siendo Hermione y me siento sola…

Harry está demasiado ocupado con su complejo de héroe, para estar a mi lado. Lo sé, sí, es mi mejor amigo ¿Pero, por qué no entendía que no estaba solo, que tenía a más de la tercera parte del mundo mágico a su lado? Yo, ¡YO! me voy a meter en la boca del lobo y no le estoy llorando a nadie. Todos piensan que me voy de intercambio a la Institución de Kalea en Nueva York y en lugar de pasar su última noche en Londres conmigo, Ron había preferido quedar con Lavender, el muy capullo, ¡si la va a ver todos los días en Hogwarts! Claro, como yo no le voy a meter la lengua hasta el esófago… ¿y Harry? Demasiado ocupado siendo el rey del mundo, "Hermione, no voy a poder ir a verte, podrían localizarme ¿y cómo vamos a ganar la guerra si me pasa algo?" ¡Pero ese que se creía! Si, era el elegido, ¿pero realmente piensa que él puede ganar solo esta guerra? Ya entiendo por qué dicen que las mujeres maduramos antes… seis años de amistad perdida por esos capullos.

Bueno será mejor que me valla a dormir y deje de rallarme, mañana pasare a ser una engreída Slytherin, así que será mejor que al menos duerma una noche tranquila sin pensar que me pueden acribillar a _crucios_ en cuanto me descuide….  
Entro a hurtadillas a casa, subo a mi habitación y me quedo observando mi baúl, soy valiente, sé que no todas las de mi casa se harían pasar por una alumna de intercambio y más si saben que van a quedar en la casa de las serpientes y más siendo una _sangre sucia_... Pero lo peor de todos, es que nadie va a saber quién soy ni mis amigos, ni profesores, ni siquiera el capullo de Snape. Mejor, así al menos sentiré por una vez que se me valora por mis amplios conocimientos en pociones. Aunque todos los puntos que consiga sean para las serpientes…

Me tumbo en la cama e imagino la cara del rubio con el que voy a compartir este año mucho más que curso, con un poco de suerte, quizás, hasta se fije en mí, no quiero ser una de sus zorras con las que solo quiere un revolcón rápido, simplemente seria gracioso que el fuera detrás de una sangre sucia sin saberlo. Pero que digo, es Malfoy, me mataría solo por estar pensando en él.

_**Draco**_

****Estoy hasta la polla ¿Es que no hay nadie más en el mundo a quien joder? Y el subnormal de Potter piensa que su vida es una mierda, que venga a mi casa por un día, les comerá el culo a besos a sus tíos después de diez minutos.  
Menos más que mañana me voy, dios, que asco de verano, ¿Quién fue el gilipollas que dijo que es la mejor época del año? Seguro que él no se tenía que pasar las horas en una habitación húmeda y oscura, con un grupo de payasos, disfrazados de nazarenos pensando como cargarse a un idiota de 16 años ¿Pero que se creen, que todos dejarían de luchar si se lo cargaran? ¿Qué porque lleven esa estúpida careta no sé quiénes son? Si les conozco desde que tengo memoria… y encima tengo que estar todo el rato haciendo Oclumancia para que esos capullos no sepan que me dan asco ¡me va a reventar la cabeza!

Bueno, ya solo me quedan unas horas… y podré largarme de aquí… y mi padre quería prohibirme volver al colegio, menos mal que soy más listo que el…

**"Papa, ¿quién va a vigilar a Potter si no estoy yo en Hogwarts? ¿Acaso te fías de Goyle y Crabbe?"**

**"Esta Zabini"**vale, a mí eso me ha descuadrado…

**"Si prefieres que la fama se la lleve el hijo de una zorra que se follaría hasta a la rata de Pettigrew"**¡ja! supera eso _papi_, tú y tus ansias de poder…

**"Está bien, pero quiero saber todo lo que hace ese niñato"****  
**Lo que me faltaba, ahora ser la puta sombra de Potter, pero bueno, todo tiene su lado bueno… seré también la sombra de Granger… luego dicen que las serpientes no somos positivos… podre joderla hasta cansarme, aunque no de la manera que más gustaría.

_**Hermione**_

El reflejo que me devuelve el espejo está claro que no es el mío. El pelo, es más negro que el de Harry y me cae hasta por debajo de la cintura, tan liso que parece una cortina. Mis labios, están mucho más llenos, mis dientes más rectos y mi nariz es graciosa y respingona. Al menos me han dejado conservar mis ojos, creo que sin ellos sí que me volvería loca, es, junto a mi pelo, mi mayor rasgo, y obviamente, el pelo no me lo van a dejar. Seis meses, por Merlín, durante seis meses voy a estar entre serpientes.

**- Te digo que este año no se me escapa Millicent**- Lo que me faltaba, la insufrible de Pansy, ¿es que no voy a tener suficiente los próximos seis meses que ya la tengo que aguantar ya en el tren? ¿Y por qué me mira con esa cara? Nena, puedo hacerte picadillo cuando quiera**- ¿Y tú quién eres?-** pregunta en plan cotilla**-¿Te he visto antes?**

**- Lo dudo, soy nueva. Estaré de intercambio durante este curso-** arrastro tanto las palabras que hasta Malfoy me pediría consejo e intentaría imitarme, lo llevo practicando todo el verano.  
**- ¿Americana?** -pregunta notando mi fabuloso pero falso acento... 

**- Sí.** - intento ser lo más cortante posible

**- Bueno ¿Te han dicho ya en qué casa vas a estar? Yo soy Pansy y estoy en Slytherin, ya te enteraras que es la mejor casa de todas, pero solo los de sangre pura estamos en ella ¿tú eres de sangre limpia?** -Asiento con la cabeza y la miro con indiferencia, pero la tía no se calla**- Ella es Millicent, también está en mi casa. Eres muy guapa, Blaise estará contento, tienes unos ojos muy bonitos. -**Amplia su sonrisa, si hasta parece simpática, se cree que nadie sabe que pierde el culo por Malfoy y que tiene más cuernos que el papa de Bamby

**- ¿En qué curso estas?**- Millicent habré la boca por primera vez desde que han entrado. Se ha sentado muy cerca de mí y me mira con suspicacia. - **Si, tienes los ojos muy bonitos, me recuerdan a los de alguien. Nosotras estamos en sexto curso.**

**- Yo también.**

**- Joder tío, esa comadreja cada día está más buena**- dios… más serpientes, es que no van a dejarme al menos hasta la cena, este Zabini estaría bueno si no fuera tan idiota. Ganaría puntos siendo mudo o si no estuviera pegado al rubito de moda que viene con él.

**- Pero que dices tronco, no es más que la hermana del pobretón y además, seguro que está más que usada por nuestro**_**ídolo**_**de masas**

**- No, yo creo que a quien utilizan es a la sangre sucia Granger-** ¡será gilipollas! Y yo pensando que estaba bueno, y estos subnormales de que se ríen, ey, el rubito se ha puesto serio.

**- Draco, a mi lado ay sitio te quieres sentar**-¿Esa que ha hablado es Millicent? ¿Pansy les mira con indiferencia? ¿Qué es lo que me he perdido?

- **¿Y tú quién eres?-** Por segunda vez desde que supe que soy bruja Draco me está mirando con interés y de la primera ya ni me acuerdo.

**- Es nueva, solo estará de intercambio ¿Te sientas?-** señala el asiento con mirada coqueta. Yo solo puedo ver su cara llena de granos…

Avanza lentamente sin quitarme los ojos de encima y se sienta en el extremo opuesto a la pesada de Millicent. Mueve la cabeza en sentido negativo y me pregunta:

**- ¿Nos hemos visto antes?**- me miro con disimulo en el espejo para comprobar que la poción no ha perdido efecto, se supone que va a durar todo el curso

**- No lo sé** - digo con mi magnifico acento americano a base de mis largas horas de televisión este verano- **como puedes ver no soy inglesa.** -Mis palabras suenan tan engreídas e indiferentes que me felicito mentalmente**.- ¿Sueles visitar Nueva York?**

**- Si, eres americana, no conozco a mucha gente de por allí, pero dicen que los colegios no son muy bueno...**

**- Bueno, comprobaras por ti mismo mi nivel cuando empiecen las clases.**- Le reto con la mirada a que me siga faltando, pero él está demasiado ocupado observándome para percatarse.

**- A lo mejor entras en Ravenclaw, allí van los sabiondos ¿no crees Draco?-** esta Millicent necesita ser el centro de atención... con lo callada que parece en clase, pero ya se sabe, para quedar como una tonta delante de los profesores como quedaría ella si hablara, es mejor que pase desapercibida.

**- Cállate un rato por dios** - creo que Pansy y yo vamos a ser muy buenas amigas si consigue que esta se calle**- por cierto, no nos has dicho cómo te llamas.****  
****-****Atenea******

**- Bueno, con un poco de suerte quedas en nuestra casa, seguro que nos llevaríamos bien. Draco y yo nos tenemos que ir a nuestra ronda. Nos veremos en la cena**-**me sonríe con amabilidad****- vamos Draco****-**le extiende el brazo para ayudarlo a levantarse y él lo acepta**- no seas perezoso…** El la da un beso en la mejilla, siempre pensé que eran pareja, pero aquí en su ambiente, se ven como… ¿hermanos?****

_**Draco**_****

**- Pansy ya estoy harto de la ronda… llevamos más de una hora paseando por el tren y me estoy empezando a marear.****  
****- No seas vago Draco, anda, vamos a meternos en este compartimento un rato, está vacío.******

Al fin nos sentamos. No puedo quitarme de la cabeza esos ojos, ese ámbar tan luminoso de Atenea que aunque no sonría su cara se ve llana de vida. Yo ya he visto esos ojos en algún lado pero ¿Dónde? No tengo ni idea. Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Granger? Sus amiguitos estaban todos juntos, pero de ella no había ni rastro, además, estaba la pequeña comadreja de Prefecta ¿Dónde se había metido la castaña? Había tenido ganas de estrangular a Zabini cuando había hecho ese comentario sobre ella, pero claro, mi mejor amigo, mi "hermano" conoce cada uno de mis secretos y viceversa y lo había hecho para fastidiarme, al igual que él había hecho ese comentario de la Weasley para fastidiarlo a él, valla dos, los más influyentes de sus casa, el orgullo de su generación, pillados hasta las trancas de dos leonas que morirían antes de fijarse en ellos. Aunque, a diferencia de Zabini, él podía presumir de haber besado a su chica, pero claro, eso fue antes de que se bajaran del tren el primer año y de que ella fuera donde los leones y el donde las serpientes. Aun lo recordaba, había estado todo el viaje hablando, ella había entrado en su compartimento preguntando por un sapo que un niño había perdido y el sintió un escalofrió nada más verla. Se quedó con él el resto del viaje, hablaron de mil cosas, de cómo habían pasado el verano, de lo que habían hecho y antes de ir a ponerse las túnicas, el rozo levemente sus labios contra los de ella, dando su primer beso, a la que poco después se convertiría en su enemiga número uno, y a la que admiraría y anhelaría desde lejos. Y no pararía de joder e insultar desde cerca.  
**  
****- ¿Estas bien Draco? Te has quedado muy callado****.**

**- Si, no te preocupes. ¿Cómo va tu plan para conquistar al chico misterioso?******

**- Bien, si el me hiciese un poco de caso. Esta tras una niña dulce y buena. Si ese es su tipo ¿Cómo se va a fijar en mí?-**su cara es un poema, se ve que le gusta de verdad, si al menos nos dijera quien es, podríamos freírle a maldiciones hasta que saliera con ella**- Se lo que estás pensando, y por eso mismo no os lo digo.******

**- Bueno, pues ahora pienso que ese tío es tonto si no se fija en ti y tu deberías actuar ya, si no te arriesgas, no ganaras.****  
**

**-¿Y tú porque no sigues tu consejo?**A veces esta chica me deja descolocado

**-HP-**

Ya habían presentado a todos los de primer curso y cada vez la cosa era más aburrida, no había ni rastro de Granger y la pesada de Millicent se había sentado delante mía y no paraba de hacerme piececitos y lanzarme miradas, que, se suponía que eran provocativas…****

**- Me quieres dejar en paz de una puta vez, me das asco y no quiero nada contigo.******

Si, quizás sea un borde, pero la estúpida esta me tiene hasta las narices, se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas y la tiembla el labio inferior.  
**  
****- No me vas a dar lastima, eres peor que una manada de Acromántulas.******

Ese ha sido el golpe de gracia, se levanta y se va corriendo a las mazmorras Pansy me mira de forma acusadora

**- ¿Qué? No la va hacer daño quedarse una noche sin cenar, además, este verano parece que le ha crecido otro culo.******

**- Eres de lo peor Draco-**pero puedo ver que sonríe con disimulo

Genial ahora otro discurso del prehistórico este ¿no ha oído hablar de la jubilación?

******- Y ahora, tengo el honor de presentaros a Atenea Joli que viene desde la Institución de Kalea. Permanecerá este curso entre nosotros como estudiante de intercambio mientras nuestra querida Hermione Granger está en su escuela.******

No me lo puedo creer, ahora si este viejo me ha matado ¿nos ha cambiado a Hermione por esa? ¿Es que yo soy la única persona cuerda en este colegio?

Atenea camina en dirección al sombrero seleccionador, vale, ella también esta buena, pero ¿enserio? nada que ver… además, seguro que va a Gryffindor, de donde es Hermione. Se sienta en la silla con una elegancia innata, como si estuviese acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención y con esos ojos que tiene lo más posible es que volviese locos a todos sus compañeros. El sobrero esta sobre su cabeza, parece pensar, como si hablaran.****

-¡**Slytherin****!**

El comedor se ha quedado mudo, supongo que nadie lo esperaba… ella camina hacia nuestra mesa y se siente en el sitio que hace un rato estaba ocupado por Millicent.

Los de mi mesa dejan de aplaudir y ella me mira fijamente, esos ojos…

**- Hermione…**

**- ¿Decías Draco?-**Pansy me mira como si me hubiese vuelto loco, niego con la cabeza ¿tan obsesionado estoy con ella que la veo en todas partes?  
**  
****- Nada, que ya nos hemos librado de la sangre sucia, con un poco de suerte el Lord se carga pronto a la comadreja y al cara rajada.******

**- Joder Draco, no hables de cosas desagradables estoy comiendo.****  
**  
De verdad, uno tiene que mantener una imagen... miro hacia Atenea, come con una lentitud que me pone nervioso y nos mira a todos como si fuéramos pequeños insectos que puede matar con un chasquido**.**

La cena pasa rápido. Pansy se levanta y yo la miro con ojos de cordero degollado.  
**  
****- Vale yo me llevo a los de primer año, tú lleva a Atenea a la sala común y dile cuál será su cuarto.******

**- Esta bien, vamos-**ella me mira por encima del hombro y sus ojos me dice claramente que está pensando "si no hay más remedio**"-Snape estará en la sala común y nos dirá cuál es tu habitación, es ese de allí****- **señalo al profesor que esta aun en la mesa principal**- si eres lista, te llevaras bien con él.****  
****- Creo que tengo la suficiente inteligencia para no depender de los favores de un profesor.****  
**

Levanto una ceja en plan_**¿Eres un poco tonta no?**_****

**- Bueno, me alegro por ti, solo te aconsejaba como tratar al jefe de tu casa, si prefieres tener a una serpiente como enemiga deberían haberte puesto en otra casa**.-La miro fríamente e inicio el camino hasta las mazmorras ¿Qué se crees esta niñata?¿El ombligo del mundo? Pues conmigo lo va a llevar difícil****

**- ¿Qué me quieres decir con eso?- **su voz es claramente desafiante y fría como un iceberg. ¿Ese no debería ser yo?****

**- Pues que nosotros, la serpientes, somos una familia, y o estas con nosotros o contra nosotros. Por las buenas, nos llevaríamos bien guapa, pero no creo que quieras conocernos por las malas…******

**- El tiempo dirá como tenemos que conocernos y si soy o no una serpiente******

El resto del camino lo hacemos en silencio. Ella se fija en todo, pero en sus ojos no hay sorpresa como en los alumnos de primero, y eso me sorprende, parece, simplemente, que quiere memorizar el camino.****

**-Esta es nuestra entrada-**señalo el cuadro**- La contraseña es "Muerte al león".****  
**

**- Dios, este cuadro es más horrendo que el Gernika de Picasso… que siniestro******

**- ¿Quién es Picasso?**- levanto una ceja intrigado ¿de qué está hablando esta?****

**- Déjalo…-**oigo que por lo bajito dice** "ignorante" **¡quien se cree esta!-**por cierto, que contraseña más original…-****¿**y ahora me sonríe dándose aires? Definitivamente… ME CAE GORGA****

_**Hermione**_****

¡Esto es una habitación y no lo que tenía yo he estado compartiendo con Lavender y Parvati! Y encima para mi sola ¿Por qué las serpientes tienen habitaciones individuales? Yo he soñado con eso desde que pusieron a esas dos huecas son mis compañeras y me he tenido que joder durante seis años… pero bueno… siempre recibimos nuestras recompensas y la mía es esta maravillosa habitación para mi sola… la verdad, creo que voy a probar esa maravillosa cama.

Menuda charla nos ha echado Snape "_recodar que sois superiores_" _"debéis honrar vuestra casa a vuestro linaje y a vosotros mismo_" ¿me han metido en una secta? No si pasa hasta en las mejores familias….

**-HP-**

****Mi primer día, mi primer día, mi primer día… ¿pero qué digo? Si llevo aquí seis años, si, puede que como Atenea sea este el primero, pero a ver, repasemos, me he maquillado, peinado y seleccionado mi ropa minuciosamente… cosa que jamás hubiera echo… he ensayado mi mirada suprema diez minutos durante el espejo y llevo el material de la mejor clase en mi mochila Nimbus último modelo ¿Qué puede salir mal? Pues ese rubio metomentodo que me mira como si supiera que realmente soy la sangre sucia con la que lleva seis años metiéndose… pero no puede saberlo ¿entonces por qué me mira así?****

**- ¿Tienes algún problema Malfoy?******

**- Yo ninguno ¿y tu Joli?******

**- Si, que me mires todo el tiempo es un gran problema******

Zabini escupe todo el zumo de calabaza al no poder contener la risa y Draco y yo le miramos con cara de asco  
**  
****- ¡Eres idiota Zabini! Mira como me has puesto****- **Definitivamente Bulstrode cuando se enfada tiene cara de perro**- Esta túnica es carísima y la has echado a perder ¡iba a juego con mi tono de piel!****  
**

**- ¿Y crees que te hubiese servido de algo? Millicent no es que ganes mucho con ella… si donaras el dinero para la adopción de Dragones el mundo ganaría más…****  
**

**- Me das asco Zabini, esto no quedara así**-Sale con el ceño tan fruncido al baño que parece que solo tiene una ceja****

**- Da miedo…****- **comento mirando a Pansy****

**- Si bueno, ay que tener cuidado con ella, nunca sabes por donde va a salir-**comenta Zabini

Pansy e encoge de hombros y mira hacia mi antigua mesa.

Harry está discutiendo con Ginny, esta le mira con lágrimas en los ojos y a él parece que le da igual, sigue soltando un discurso que no logro escuchar. Todos, Dean, Lee, Seamos, Neville… le miran reprochando si actitud y algunos con notable coraje pues están enamorados de la pelirroja. Ron, parece en otro mundo, demasiado embobado por las caricias de Lavender… Pansy suspira… y se me enciende la bombilla ¿puede que alguno de ellos sea el que tiene loco a la morena? La miro atentamente intentando averiguar quién puede ser el chico, pero ella no levanta la cara de su taza de cereales, y el pelo la oculta cualquier expresión que pueda delatarla. Miro a Draco, el intenta lo mismo sin éxito ¿Quién puede ser ese chico?  
**  
****- ¿Nos vamos a clase?-** Zabini intenta romper la tensión**- No creo que nos convenga llegar tarde el primer día, como notaras ahora, Atenea, ser una serpiente tiene sus ventajas, pero no somos los favoritos de los profesores…******

**- Bueno****- **sonrío por primera vez desde que estoy con ello**- Se tendrá que cambiar eso…****  
**Vamos todos juntos para clase, se siente raro caminar alegremente como si nada junto a Zabini, Parkinson y Draco. Bueno, en mis sueños he caminado mucho junto a Draco, solo que me abrazaba y me besaba y ahora no lo hace.****

Después de toda la mañana de clases interminables he ganado bastantes puntos para mi case, de forma disimulada, nada de levantar la mano y mostrar un exceso de interés, no quiero levantarme mañana con mi cama llena de cascabeles. Pero por ser la nueva, todos los profesores han intentado evaluarme y se han llevado una grata sorpresa, y el contador de puntos de mi casa una alegría. Me siento un poco traidora… pero, ¡me gusta ganar!****

**- Resulta que sí que eres lista Joli…******

**-****Malfoy, no me han elegido para el intercambio por nada ¿sabes? No van a traer a la más estúpida como representante de mi colegio.****  
**

**- Cierto… tendré que darte la razón**

****¡Dios! Que sonrisa… eso debería estar prohibido, me están temblando las rodillas y él lo debe de estar notando…****

**- Joli… ¿estas hay?******

**- Draco, llámala por su nombre, está en nuestra casa… no seas tan formal, pareces tan… Malfoy******

**- Pansy, por si mi pelo rubio, mis ojos grises y el escudo de mi túnica no te lo han dicho… soy un Malfoy.****  
**

Le miro tan embobada que no me doy cuenta de que me acabo de comer a Harry****

**- Lo siento-**me disculpo sin pensar y Draco me recrimina con la mirada  
**  
****- Mira por dónde vas estúpida serpiente******

**- Te he pedido disculpas niñato ¿es que estar sordo?******

**- Uy, si la serpiente tiene carácter y no es una cobarde como los de su casa******

Draco se ha abalanzado sobre el **- De que vas Potter****- **le da un empujón que lo empotra contra la pared más cercana.  
**  
****- ¿Yo? A sido la idiota nueva, al menos esta buena, tal vez podríamos quedar un día en alguna sala vacía….-******

Detrás de él se oyen unos libros caer sobre el suelo Ginny tiene los ojos llenos de lágrimas y mientras yo levanto mi varita ella levanta la suya.****

**- ¡Mocomúrcielago!**Gritamos la dos a la vez y al instante Harry está cubierto del asqueroso moco verde por toda su cara.

Ginny sale corriendo y Harry en el suelo no hace más que gritar cosas como "_estúpida" "serpiente"_ y demás insultos que es mejor no recordar…  
**  
****- Como ves Atenea -**me dice Pansy mientras me agarra el brazo**- Ni los buenos son tan buenos, ni los malos somos tan malos.****  
**

Me sonríe con cariño y me quedo el resto del día pensando esta frase. En esta misión creo que voy a aprender muchas más cosas de las que me imaginaba…****

Antes de acostarme me acerco al sofá donde están Drazo, Zabini, Pansy y los demás, me acabo de dar un baño de más de una hora, pensando en lo capullo que ha estado Harry ¿Qué le ha pasado para que actué así? Pienso en como Ron da de lado a su hermana por su mejor amigo, y en lo mal que lo debe de estar pasando ahora Ginny y yo, sin poder ayudarla.****

**-Draco, ¿podemos hablar?****- **me mira sorprendido como si fuera la primera vez que me escucha y hace una señal con los hombro de indiferencia mientras se levanta y camina hacia mí.****

Nos apartamos hasta un rincón de la gran sala común bajo la atenta mirada de Millicent.****

**- Quería agradecerte cómo has salido hoy en mi defensa en la discusión con Potter.******

Me mira con los ojos muy abiertos, como si fuera la primera vez que le dan las gracias por algo, y me pregunto ¿será la primera vez que se las dan?****

**- No tienes por qué, ese tío es un capullo que se cree mejor que nadie, además, no necesitas mucha defensa, entre tú y su "querida" novia le dejasteis más que servido…******

Nos reímos los dos con ganas y nos miramos a los ojos… esos ojos, no puedo evitar recordar mi primer beso. Con esos labios que se están acercando a los míos ¡me va a besar! Y antes de que pueda hacer nada los tengo sobre los míos, en un beso suave, como una caricia que lentamente se vuelve húmedo con el contacto de su lengua y dura escasos segundos…**  
**  
**- ¡Draco! ¿Qué haces con esta? - **Nos apartamos de golpe debido al susto de la voz de Millicent taladrándonos los oídos**-****¡quién te crees que eres para besar a mi Draco!******

**-****Piérdete Millicent**- la digo mientras paso por su lado chocando mi hombro con el suyo apropósito y desaparezco en el refugio de mi habitación… He besado a Draco… el plan va bien, tengo que acercarme a las serpientes ¿Pero merece la pena la misión si pierdo mi corazón en ella?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2 "Guerra fría"**_

_**Draco**_

**- Esta visto amigo, que no pierdes el tiempo, el primer día y ya...**

******- Cállate Blaise, tu no lo entiendes...******

**- Claro que lo entiendo, está muy buena ¿quién no lo va a entender?******

**- No es eso... es que cuando la he besado... es como si besara a Hermione.******

**- Draco amigo, a todos nos pasa que cuando nos gusta una chica y besamos a otra, querríamos que fuera la que nos gusta...******

**- No, no es eso, realmente era como si la besara a ella.******

**- Pues entonces tienes un problema, porque no es ella.**

_**Hermione**_

**- Tú y yo tenemos que hablar******

**- ¿No sabes lo que es llamar? Tú no eres nadie para entrar en mi habitación, así que vete por dónde has venido.******

**- Mira niñata nueva, no sabes con quien estás jugando todos aquí saben que Draco es mío******

**- Bueno... pues parece ser que él no lo sabe ¿no crees?******

**- Tú te crees muy lista ¿No?**

**- No me lo creo, está claro que lo soy, y al parecer eres tú la que no sabe con quién está jugando y si yo fuera tu no querría comprobarlo.**

La "bull dog" me miro por última vez con cara de asco y sale dando un portazo... parece que la paz parece que se ha terminado y entre nosotras empieza una_Guerra Fría_... Realmente me da miedo, pero no se lo voy a demostrar. 

**-¡Atenea! No me lo puedo creer te estabas besando con Draco...No me extraña que Millicent este echando humo** -se sentó en mi cama con una familiaridad que lejos de incomodarme me gusto**- lleva enamorada de él toda la vida, y él nunca la ha hecho ni caso, Draco... ¿puedo confiar en ti cierto? No se te ven malas intenciones y realmente me gustaría que fuéramos amigas...******

¿Pansy? ¿Queriendo ser mí amiga? Si ella supiera quien soy no dudaría en lanzarme la peor de las maldiciones... Pero bueno es una misión y tengo que ganarme su confianza 

**- Claro, a mí también me gustaría que fuéramos amiga-** le doy mi mejor sonrisa- **de verdad.**

**- Entonces amiga, lo que hablemos no se tiene que enterar nadie, quedara entre nosotras, algunas cosas, las podremos compartir con Draco y Blaise, pero igual que ellos tienen sus secretos... nosotras tendremos los nuestros.******

**- Soy una tumba-** Merlin, no imagine que esto sería tan fácil... 

**- Pues veras, a Draco solo le ha interesado una chica en su vida, y esa chica nunca le ha correspondido y dudo que algún día le haga...******

**- ¿Por qué? Es bastante simpático, y muy guapo******

**- Draco no tiene muy buena fama en el colegio... Fuera de nuestra casa no es que sea muy agradable con los demás, conmigo y con Blaise es genial, pero con los demás... No pienses que la ha estado velando… ha estado con chicas, muuuchas chicas, pero solo para jugar, ya me entiendes…**  
**  
**

**- ¿Eres tu esa chica?-** el corazón me latía rapidísimo, Pansy era todo lo que un chico buscaría en una chica. Morena, con los ojos más azules que yo había visto en mi vida y un cuerpo perfecto. Los rasgos de su cara eran finísimos y no había ni una imperfección en su piel. Ella no paro de reírse en un rato. 

**- ¿Yo? Él es como mi hermano, me protege y me quiere como tal. De todas maneras eso ya da igual. Creo que contigo es diferente, te ha besado en la sala común y parecía estar marcando su terreno, creo que ha pasado página.**

**- De todas maneras, da igual, yo no busco una relación, cuando acabe el curso me iré de aquí y no volveré a verle, y es mi primer día, ay muchos chicos guapo por descubrir para quedarme con el primero...**

**- Ninguno como Draco... además, eres bruja, ¿Qué es eso de que no le volverás a ver? Te puedes aparecer en cualquier momento, y existe una cosa llamada Red Flú**

**- No tiene que ser tan bueno cuando a ti no te gusta ¿No crees?******

**- Ya te lo he dicho, es como mi hermano, además, yo estoy interesada en otra persona y este año me he propuesto conquistarle **

**- ¿Quién es? ¿No será ese Potter no?******

**- ¡Que va! Yo paso de cualquiera del trío dorado...******

**- ¿Trío dorado?**

**- Si, Potter y sus dos súper amigos... el pelirrojo que no se le separa y la chica con la que has hecho el intercambio. No te caería bien... es una arrogante sabelotodo, se cree más lista que nadie y que todo lo hace bien. Doña Perfecta. Parece mi abuela.******

Creo que noto la cara que puse de ¿sabes lo que me estás diciendo? O más bien ¿Sabes a quien se lo estás diciendo? 

**- ¿Y cómo sabes que es tan mala si no hablas con ella?******

**- Bueno, compartimos clases desde hace 6 años, y aunque solo sea una o dos horas al día hace que su voz me levante dolor de cabeza. Además es una sangre sucia**

**- No pensé que eso te importara-**

**-Debe de importarme**- me da a entender que no le queda más remedio mientras yo niego con la cabeza

**-Seguro que no es tan malo, mis padres también son algo snobs en ese aspecto, y esperan mucho de mí, pero piensa que en cuanto seas mayor de edad, puedes olvidarte de todo...******

**- Que dices Atenea, cuando salgamos de aquí sabes cuál es nuestro destino, y si quieres seguir respirando, tendremos que aceptarlo... A mí me da igual todo eso de la sangre, realmente tengo cosas más importantes en las que pensar. Pero sé que pronto seré llamada. Por lo que disfrutare mientras pueda.******

**- ¿Llamada?******

**- Atenea ¿en qué mundo vives? En Norteamérica por lo que tengo entendido también están reclutando a estudiantes de último curso para la causa. Ya estamos en sexto, no creo que tarde mucho en llegarnos a nosotras**- se miró el brazo con disimulo- **y encima la marca es tan masculina** -sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas- **y pensar que hay algunos que están deseando que les marquen como al ganado... Tendrías que oír a Millicent... seguro que es de las primeras en recibirla este año, lo raro es que no la hayan marcado este verano, es la tan radical, odia todo lo que tenga que ver con los Muggle******

**- ¿Y los demás? ¿Y Draco?******

**- Ay muchos que son radicales, y otros como yo, Draco y Blaise que tenemos que aparentar, lo que se espera de nosotros si queremos seguir respirando. Lucius mataría a Draco si se negara a unirse al Lord******

**- No te entiendo...-** pensaba en el Draco con el que llevaba compartiendo clase los últimos seis años  
**  
**

**- Déjalo Atenea, disfrutemos de los momentos de libertad que nos quedan... descansa y disfruta, no pensemos en el mañana.**

-HP-

Me levante temprano a la mañana siguiente, después de ducharme y arreglarme salí disparada a la lechucería para informar de mis descubrimientos a la Orden. Paseaba distraída pensando quien podía ser el chico que traía loca a Pansy me cruce con Harry... 

**- A ti te quería ver yo serpiente...******

**- Pues estas de suerte... ¿qué quieres?******

**- Por tu culpa mi novia me ha dejado. No te puedes ni imaginar cómo me has jodido, ella lo es todo para mí******

**- Pues tendrías que haberlo pensado antes de ir por tonteando con otras ¿no crees?******

**- Vas a pagar por esto... vas a sentirte como yo******

**- Mira a mí no me amenaces, si tienes problemas con Ginny arréglalos tu solo, demuéstrala que la quieres en lugar de ir echando la culpa a los demás.**

Paso por su lado sin darle tiempo a responder camino del comedor donde me siento sin saludar a nadie, ya desde por la mañana Harry me ha puesto de mal humor y se me nota... 

**- ¿Te pasa algo?-** me pregunta Pansy 

**- Nada, movidas con Potter******

Me arrepentí al instante de haberlo dicho... Draco y Blaise dejaron su conversación y me miraron como siempre lo hacían Ron y Harry  
**  
**

**- ¿Qué te ha dicho ese gilipollas?******

**- Venga Draco, que no ha sido nada******

**- ¿Ha intentado algo?******

**- ¿Bromeas? Si aún tiene que estar escupiendo mocos... por lo visto su novia le ha mandado a tomar por culo.******

**- Si te dice algo me avisas******

**- Que pasa Draco, ¿que tu novia no sabe defenderse sola?******

**- ¿Quién está hablando contigo Bulstrode? Metete en tus asuntos, o claro, se me olvidaba que tu vida es tan triste que no tienes asuntos que atender...**

Se oyen unas risas por lo bajito, Millicent esta roja de coraje y yo no puedo evitar mandarle una mis encantadoras sonrisas... su mirada me da escalofríos ya que promete venganza, ella piensa acabar conmigo... pobre, no sabe que por mucho linaje mágico que tenga. La bruja más lista del colegio soy yo. 

**- Joli, tengo que hablar contigo a solas******

**- Ok Malfoy ¿vamos yendo a clase y me cuentas?**

Nos levantamos de nuestros sitios y Pansy me dedica una sonrisa llena de esperanzas... Yo observo mi antigua mesa antes de salir del comedor, Ginny tiene la mirada vacía y mira a su plato, se nota que está realmente mal... pobre, vuelvo a tener ganas de patear a Harry

_**Draco**_

Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba ¿Por qué tiene que estar tan buena? No es Hermione, está claro, pero me recuerda tanto a ella y es mucho más accesible. Por un momento me planteo olvidarme de todo lo que tenía pensado decirla y disfrutar como ya he hecho con otras. Pero no quiero jugar con ella, hay muchas chicas en el colegio para eso, además, se ha hecho muy amiga de Pansy, y ella no me perdonaría que mataría si intentara jugar con ella. 

**- Veras Atenea, de lo ayer… realmente me pareces una chica muy guapa, y muy simpática... pero yo veras... a mí me gusta otra persona, y no quiero que pienses que podemos tener algo, no tuve que besarte...Lo siento.**

Su cara es totalmente indiferente a mis palabras ni tristeza ni dolor. Solo indiferencia. Ella no puede estar enamorada de mí, solo hace dos días que nos conocemos... pero me jode que parece que la da igual. Al fin sonríe. 

**- No te preocupes Draco, yo no busco una relación ni nada contigo. Solo fue un beso que para mí no significo nada. De vedad que quiero que seamos amigos.**

**- Genial** -digo al fin, sin saber que más decir.- **¿Vamos a clase?******

-HP-

Cuando llego a clase veo que Blaise me está guardando el sitio, y Pansy a Atenea, Millicent mira a Atenea como si la fuera a matar, tendremos que vigilarla...

**- ¿Y bien?** - me pregunta Blaise cuando me siento. 

**- No se amigo... parece que no la ha importado una mierda, ni ha pestañeado.******

**- Uuyy Draquito, parece que pierdes tus habilidades de casanova.******

**- Bueno, no molestes. Creo que tenemos que vigilar a Millicent.******

**- Ya sabes cómo es... cada vez que miras a una tía se pone verde de celos... si supiera que te mueres por la sangre sucia...**  
**  
**

**- ¡No la llames así! Solo se lo puedo decir yo**

**- Tranqui tío, es broma, disfruto haciéndote de rabiar, bueno lo que decía, si supiera que es ella la que te gusta te aseguro que lo del basilisco no hubiese sido nada con lo que ella la hubiese echo...******

**- No jodas, sabes que Hermione le da mil vueltas en todo... pociones, maldiciones... No llegaría a tocarla ni un pelo.******

**- Si bueno...pero no tiene la malicia ni los malos pensamientos de la cara perro**

Y eso no se lo podía discutir… La maldad puede sacar ideas que ni la persona más inteligente puede esquivar. 

-HP- 

Las clases pasaron lentamente, pero al fin terminaron, de camino a la sala común vi que Millicent tenía una actitud un poco sospechosa y miraba mucho a Atenea... ¿qué estará planeando? 

**- ¡Atenea espera!** - La cojo del brazo y entramos en la primera sala vacía que veo... 

**- Tengo que comentarte una cosa******

**- ¿Otra vez? No te ralles más... ya me ha quedado claro.**

**- No es eso, es sobre Millicent, tienes que tener cuidado, es peligrosa, y te tiene en el punto de mira.******

**- Lo sé, ya me he dado cuenta. No te preocupes... ella no sabe que yo soy más peligrosa.******

Si, definitivamente es más peligrosa, me regala una sonrisa de autosuficiencia que sin saber cómo hace que me olvide de todo lo que hablamos por la mañana y siento un vuelco en el estómago, no puedo evitar inclinarme y besarla suavemente, ella no se resiste y me rodea el cuello con sus brazos, durante minutos solo nos besamos, no puedo pensar en nada que no sean sus labios hasta que abrimos los ojos y la imagen de Hermione me golpea. Me separo lentamente para que no note el cambio de actitud y herir sus sentimientos.

Me mira con sus grandes ojos y sonríe, camina lentamente hacia la puerta y antes de salir se gira, vuelve a mirarme... 

**- Espero que no hagas esto con todas tus amigas. Tampoco quiero que lo tomes como una costumbre.**

Y sale sin darme tiempo a contesta ¿Pero qué podría contestar? Mierda...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3 "¿Quién cojones es Sebastián?"**_

_**Hermione**_

Me siento en la gloria y al mismo tiempo en el infierno. Llevo años deseando que Draco me volviera a besar, como aquel primer día en el tren. Antes de saber que yo era una sangre sucia, antes de ir a diferentes casas, antes de ser la come libros, antes de ser la mejor amiga de Harry Potter. Nunca pude entender porque me dolía tanto sus insultos y sus miradas de asco. Claro, él siempre fue guapísimo y yo sabía que físicamente me atraía, pero después de ese beso en la sala común, tuve que reconocer que yo, Hermione Granger, estaba totalmente enamorada de Draco Malfoy.

¿Por qué la vida es tan injusta? ¿Por qué Draco me odia tanto? ¿Por qué no me ve, como yo a él? ¿Por qué no puede ver en mí a Atenea?

No quiero ni pensar en las mil maneras en las que me torturaría si supiera que le estoy engañando.

Ha pasado dos semanas desde ese día en el aula abandonada y el actúa como si nada hubiese pasado, somos amigos y él me cuenta sus cosas, cosas que puedo utilizar en mi Misión.

Ayer le vi besando a una chica de sexto de Ravenclaw y me quede ay parada, como una tonta mirando, hasta que se soltaron y ella al verme soltó una estúpida risita… El muy idiota me miro como si fuera un fantasma. Desde entonces no he salido de mi habitación. El muy capullo diciendo que no puede estar conmigo porque está enamorado de una y se morrea con cualquiera. Al final juega con Atenea, como jugó conmigo con 11 años.

Me salte la cena, y ahora mismo lo último que me apetece es bajar a desayunar y tener que veles la cara ¿Por qué soy tan idiota? ¿Por qué no lo dejo pasar como si tal cosa? Ahora él debe de pensar que me tiene loca por él.

Concéntrate Hermione, debes pensar en tu misión, has averiguado muchas cosas… no puedes echarlo todo a perder por un chico que nunca se fijaría en ti, solo eres una sangre sucia de incognito entre serpientes.

-HP-

**- ¡Buenos días!-** mi saludo es tan potente e inesperado que Draco casi se ahoga con el zumo que estaba bebiendo. Por un momento pienso que es una lástima que no se ahogara.

**- Atenea… ayer no te vimos en la cena… ¿qué paso?**

**- A pues mis amigos querían verme… Sebastián me echa mucho de menos y el director dejo que conectaran mi chimenea para que pudiéramos hablar un rato, con la emoción y todo se me olvido bajar a cenar.**

Después de horas dándole vueltas es lo mejor que se me había ocurrido.

**- Y quien cojones es Sebastián**

**- ¿Draco que te pasa?** - Pansy le mira con los ojos como platos…

**- Sebastián es mi novio. Él y mis amigos tenían ganas de hablar conmigo, las cartas no son suficientes. Me dicen que la chica esta, Hermione, se ha instalado muy bien, es muy lista y trae loco a Dilan… Con lo mono que es no tardará mucho en tenerla comiendo de su mano. Como les echo de menos…**

Cuando termine de hablar la cara de Draco era todo un espectáculo, sus labios no pasaban de una fina línea de los apretados que los tenia… no sé qué le molesta más, que yo, Hermione estuviera genial y todo le saliera bien, o que le estuviera hablando de otro chico, ego masculino…

**- ¿A tus amigos les gusta mezclarse con la basura de los sangres sucias? Vaya decepción… Me he dejado unos libros en la sala común, os veo en clase.** - Se levantó como alma que lleva el diablo mientras se le oiga murmurar _"malditos norteamericanos"_

**- Vale, hasta luego** - Le respondo con una enorme sonrisa.

**- ¿Te han dicho alguna vez lo mala que eres?**- Pansy me miraba con picardía mientas me susurraba la pregunta para que los oídos indiscretos de la mesa no se enterara. La sonrió con satisfacción

**- Amiga, no soy mala, simplemente, no voy a dejar que ese idiota me vea hundida. Odio a los chicos que dicen una cosa y hacen otra cosa.**

******- Draco se pasó toda la noche en la sala común diciendo que la había cagado contigo, que le empezabas a gustar y la había cagado…**

**- Pues tiene razón, la ha cagado conmigo…**

**- ¿y Sebastián?**

**- Como ha dicho Draco… ¿Quién cojones es Sebastián?**

**- Definitivamente Atenea no me he equivocado contigo pequeña serpiente.**

-HP-

_**Draco**_

La he cagado, la he cagado hasta el fondo. Odio a los norteamericanos, primero Hermione se va con ellos, después Atenea sale con uno de ellos ¿Quién cojones puede tener un nombre como Sebastián? Suena a marica… y ahora un tan Dilan, que no es que sea muy masculino, va detrás de Hermione… ¿Pero qué es lo que más molesta? ¿Lo de Hermione o lo de Atenea? Joder, estoy hecho un puto lio.

Tengo que olvidarme de Hermione, y centrarme en lo que siento por Atenea, ella está aquí, y me gusta mucho. Jamás podre estar con Hermione. Tengo que olvidarla y sé que con Atenea es con la única que va a ser posible.

Así que se puede ir olvidando al marica de Sebastian… porque ella va a ser mía.

-HP-

Entro en clase de trasformaciones tarde, ella ya está sentada con Pansy, la vieja leona esta me echa una fría mirada que no dudo en responder mientras me siento con Blaise.

**- Señor Malfoy 10 puntos menos por llegar tarde.**

Ni la contesto, prefiero seguir a mi rollo

**- ¿Dónde coño estabas?**

**- Pensando…**

**- ¿Qué pasa, esta clase es lo suficiente divertida que no te deja pensar? Yo creo que estas celoso del Sebastián ese…**

**- Si, lo estoy ¿Qué pasa? Necesitaba pensar como le voy a decir a Atenea que me gusta y que deje al gilipollas ese…**

**- ¿y qué pasa con tu sabelotodo?**

**- Es agua pasada…** -me mira con cara de haberme vuelto loco…- me sigue gustando, llevo seis malditos años enamorado de ella, pero tengo que ser realista. Es algo imposible, ella ni me soporta… además, Atenea está aquí, y es mi oportunidad para olvidarme de Hermione, en serio, ella me gusta de verdad.

**- Tú sabrás lo que haces, pero ten cuidado, no quiero estar cuando Millicent se entere… Ayer le lanzo una maldición a la chica esa con la que te besaste, ha pasado toda la mañana en la enfermería llena de granos.**

Cojo un trozo de pergamino y escribo _"tengo que hablar contigo ¿nos vemos donde el otro día?"_ lo doblo varias veces y se lo envío a Atenea, le cae en toda la cabeza y se gira bruscamente mirándome con cara de pocos amigos le señalo el papel y lo coge desganada. ¡Un poco de respeto! ¡Te está escribiendo un Malfoy! Se gira y me asiente con la cabeza… no se molesta en escribir. La clase se me hace eterna y cuando por fin termina me acerco y la susurro

**- En cinco minutos**- ella asiente y salgo de la clase camino al aula abandonada. 

_**Hermione**_

El corazón me late tan fuerte que parece que va a salir de un momento a otro por la boca ¿Qué querrá Draco? ¿A que estoy jugando? Esto es una misión, no una fiesta hormonada de adolescentes. Esto se me está saliendo de las manos… he averiguado muchas cosas sobre el otro bando, pero esto no estaba incluido en la misión

Llego al aula y veo a Draco apoyado en la mesa del profesor.

**- Tenemos que hablar** - me dice mientras se acerca a mí con decisión.

**- ¿De qué?-** mi voz suena indiferente y no deja entrever lo más mínimo los nervios que estoy pasando en este momento, él ya está enfrente mía.

**- De esto…-** me agarra por la cintura con fuerza y me obliga a que me apoye en el mientras me besa con fuerza… Ni siquiera dudo en responder al beso, porque el provoca que no sea capad de pensar. Lo hace condenadamente bien, volviéndome loca, me abraza y me besa con una pasión y un una dominación que logra excitarme como nunca nadie lo ha hecho…me acaricia la espalda con una mano y con la otra sube hasta mi pecho y yo no solo no le detengo si no que se lo pongo fácil, yo también quiero tocarlo, yo también quiero sentir que es mío. Entonces el separa un poco sus labios de los míos y lo rompe toda la magia que había entre nosotros

**-Que poco te acuerdas de tu novio**- dice con una sonrisa ladeada- **Tienes que dejarlo, a ti solo te beso yo.**

Y sus palabras caen como un jarro de agua fría sobre mí. El muy arrogante no me quiere para él, pero tampoco me quiere para nadie más. Solo quiere que esté disponible cada vez que me cite en esta mierda de aula abandonada. Siento que la rabia me invade entera. No sabe con quién está jugando… Me separo lentamente y le miro a los ojos con tota la malicia que puedo conseguir.

**- ¿Por qué Malfoy? Solo ha sido un beso… ¿Crees que me importas algo? Simplemente me divierto para no perder la forma….**

******- ¿Un beso? No me jodas Atenea… Podría haber llegado hasta el final contigo en esta mesa. A sido mucho más que un beso, a ti ese novio tuyo no te importa**.

Le empujo con fuerza separándole de mí y le miro con toda la rabia que llevo dentro

**- Puede que él me importe poco, ¡pero tú me importas una mierda! Y no dejaría ni a tus dos gorilas por ti. ¡No vuelvas a tocarme!-** Le miro una última vez con odio y saldo hecha una basilisco dando un gran portazo.

Paso de ir a clase, y me voy directamente al lago, allí podré estar sola y nadie me molestara…

Llevo unos quince minutos sola cuando alguien se sienta a mi lado y para mi sorpresa es Ginny.

**- ¿Problemas de chicos?** - pregunta. Asiento con la cabeza y la miro haciendo en silencio la misma pregunta a lo que ella asiente.

**- Harry es un idiota, no sé qué le ves.** - Su sonrisa es triste, y me arrepiento del comentario.

**- Lo mismo podía decir yo de Malfoy**…- Vaya corte

**- ¿Tanto se me nota?**

**- Que va… solo las del club de las pringadas podría notártelo**

**- ¿Qué vas hacer tu?**

**- No lo sé, por lo pronto alejarme de él… le quiero, pero me hace daño, y cada día tiene más ego con tanta idiota detrás de él. Él dice que me quiere, pero sinceramente, ni él sabe lo que quiere cuando alguna zorra le sonríe.**

**- Si te decides, yo sé de una serpiente que estaría dispuesta a quitarte las penas**

**- Puede que más adelante, valdría la pena por ver la cara de mi hermano y Harry ¿y tú con Malfoy?**

**- Le haré sufrir, solo le intereso porque tengo novio, estas dos semanas ha pasado de mí, y cuando le he mencionado a otro, se me ha echado encima.**

Nos reímos un rato y luego me mira seria

**- Hermione, solo tú podrías enamorarte de Malfoy.**  
Me he quedado blanca y la miro alucinada.

**- ¿Qué dices? Yo no soy Hermione…**

Ella se levanta y me mira por última vez

**- Somos amigas desde hace mucho, no intentes engañarme. No sé qué está ocurriendo, y supongo que no puedes contarme nada. Pero sabes dónde encontrarme si me necesitas**

La miro alejarse y no puedo evitar que mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, cuando ya está a una distancia considerable reacción

**- ¡Ginny!** - se gira pero no se detiene- **tú también sabes donde puedes encontrarme- me dedica una sonrisa y sigue su camino.****  
****Llego una hora después al gran comedor y me siento al lado de Pansy**

**- ¿Dónde estabas? Te he estado buscando.**

**- En el lago, ¿dónde está Draco?**

**-No sé, no le he visto desde trasformaciones, creía que estaba contigo.**

En ese momento entra en el comedor y del brazo una chica de Hufflepuff de sexto diferente a la que estaba ayer. La acompaña hasta su mesa y la besa delante de todos, Pansy me mira con lastima mientras yo clavo el tenedor en la mesa sin darme cuenta. Busco a Ginny con la mirada, ella me lanza una sonrisa con todas sus fuerzas.

**- Hola-** saluda Draco mirándome directamente a mí con una sus famosas sonrisas ladeadas.

**-Hola, veo que te has tenido que ir a quitarte el calentón con esa niñata.**

Y sin dar tiempo a que me conteste me levanto y me voy seguida de Pansy a la que oigo decir

**-Mira que te gusta caer bajo Draco **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4 "Pelo rosa chicle"**_

_**Hermione**_

******- ¡Será capullo! Mira yo quiero mucho a Draco, es como mi hermano, y se está comportando como un auténtico gilipollas, no entiendo cómo puede hacerte esto...**

**- Déjalo Pansy, solo tiene una explicación, y es que tu amigo, es un chico, su única neurona no le da para más, y eso, para cuando funciona... Además, entre nosotros no ay nada.**

**-¡Pero si está loco por ti! ¡Y tú por él!**

Pansy y yo íbamos criticando tranquilamente a Draco mientras paseábamos por el lago, hacia buen día por lo que íbamos sin la capa tomando un poco el sol, cansadas, extendimos nuestras capas como toallas y nos sentamos en los jardines cuando Adrian Pucey se acercó a nosotras acompañada de Lucian Bole. Los dos son chicos muy guapos, y de último curso. Siempre van juntos conquistando a todas las chicas que pueden, con fama de no estar más de una semana con cada una. Pansy y yo nos miramos con cara de interrogación, parecía que esta era nuestra semana.

**- ¿Qué hacen unas chicas tan guapas como vosotras aquí solas? ¿Es que Malfoy y Zabini no saben valorar lo que tienen?-** en ese momento me imagine arreando un puñetazo a Bole en su recta nariz, pero, se me encendió una bombilla, Malfoy iba a probar de su propia medicina...

**- ¿Malfoy? ¿A quién le interesa ese niñato**?- mi sonrisa era de zorrón y dejaba claro que estaba disponible mientras miraba fijamente a Pucey

**- Pues si te interesa, podríamos ir juntos a la fiesta del viernes en la sala común, es el cumpleaños de Derrick.**

**- Claro, será un placer ir contigo.**

**- ¿Y tú Pansy? ¿Vendrías conmigo?**

**- Claro Bole, por que no**

**- Bueno chicas, os acompañamos a clase, nosotros si valoramos un par de bellezas.**

Adrian se levantó y me extendió la mano para ayudarme a incorporar, no la solto y fuimos hasta herbología dados de la mano, en la entrada, donde me fije que Draco nos miraba con la boca abierta, se despidió de mi con un beso en la mejilla y Bole hizo lo mismo con Pansy. Las dos, con la cabeza muy alta, fuimos a nuestro lado, delante de Draco y Blaise, sin girar la cabeza.

**- Vaya vaya, veo que nuestras amigas se van a sumar a su lista de chicas de esos dos…** - en el tono de Blaise había ¿celos?

**- Si, si, nuestra amiga americana no pierde el tiempo, parece que olvida muy pronto a su Sebastian-**Le respondió Draco. Noto la mano de Pansy en mi brazo para que me tranquilice, pero no puedo evitar girarme con mi mejor sonrisa.

**- Ya ves, amigo, tengo buen maestro... ¿y quién se puede resistir al pelo negro de Adrian? Siempre me han perdido los morenos...**

**- Y esos ojos verde-amarillos amiga-** Pansy no puede evitar meter baza- **son los más bonitos que he visto nunca, con esas pestañas tan negras rodeándolos...**

**- ¿y a ti desde cuando te interesa Bole?-** a Blaise se le ve cada vez más molesto

**- ¿Y a ti desde cuando te interesa saber quién me interesa?**

Cuando Blaise iba a contestar se oyó un portazo que anunciaba la entrada

de la profesora.

_**Draco**_

**- ¿A estas que bicho las ha picado con esos dos? ¿y esos qué coño se han creido? Nosotros somos los que mandan en Slytherin, y esas son nuestras chicas-** Blaise señala a Pansy y Atenea que se alejaban de la mano de Bole y Pucey respectivamente.

******- No le des más vueltas Blaise, esta noche quedara todo aclarado, nadie, nadie, nos falta el respeto en este colegio y menos en nuestra casa. Si querían salir con ellas, primero nos tendrían que pedir permiso, siempre se ha hecho así con Pansy, y ahora sera así con Atenea.**

**- ¡Pero como se les ocurre! ¿Y mierda estas escribiendo?**

**- ¿Esto?-**señalo un trozo de pergamino que tenía en la mano-**Es un reto a duelo para esos dos**

**- O si, nadie va a pasear con Pansy de la mano por este castillo**

**- ¿Qué has dicho? **

**- Oh Dios! No me lo puedo creer ¡me molesta que Pansy este con otros! No, no puede ser, es porque es como mi hermana, y ese no la quiere para nada bueno...**

Blaise hablaba solo, convenciéndose a sí mismo de que Pansy no le interesaba mientras caminábamos directos a la lechucearía

¿Por qué tengo que ser tan idiota? Si no la hubiese cagado con Atenea, ahora no tendría ganas de partirle la cabeza a ese idiota, o darme yo mismo de cabezazos contra la pared. Tengo que solucionar esto... Esa niña ha sido la única capaz de hacerme olvidar a Hermione. ¿Dónde estará ahora ella? ¿Estará bien? Aunque me pese, aquí lo idiotas de la comadreja y cara rajada la protegían... pero allí... cualquiera puede aprovecharse de ella. Es fuerte, pero muy inocente y confiada. Siempre la querré, aunque ahora sea Atenea la que ocupe mis pensamientos.

**- Déjalo ya Blaise, aunque te lo niegues mil veces te gusta Pansy**

**- ¿Y qué voy hacer ahora?-** La cara de mi amigo, es todo un poema... Parece que los dos estamos hasta arriba de mierda.

_**Hermione**_

****

**- ¡Despierta Atenea tienes que ver esto!**

**- Joder Pansy, me has dado un susto de muerte ¿Qué hora es?-** miro mi reloj de pulsera**- ¡solo son las 6 y 30 loca!**

**- Levántate vaga, nuestra reputación está en la cuerda floja**

Doy un blinco de la cama ¿desde cuándo me importa tanto mi reputación? Y sigo a Pansy hasta la sala común

No puedo creer lo que veo, nuestras respectivas parejas para la fiesta haciendo el mayor ridículo del mundo...  
Los dos, atados con pañuelos de seda verde al techo y al suelo, llevan calzoncillos largos de corazoncitos rojos, el cuerpo, lleno de pelos, la cara llena de granos pusientos, los ojos, llenos de legañas y su pelo... ¡rosa chicle! ¿Cómo íbamos a ir con esos dos a una fiesta? Estaba claro que habían tenido un duelo, y habían salido muy mal parados... ¡Ayer paseamos por todo el castillo de su mano!

******- Dios mío Pansy, ayer nos vio todo el castillo con ellos... Después de esto Crabbe será un sex simbol a su lado**

**- No pasa nada Atenea, tú actúa como si no les conocieras, los chicos se encargaran de ellos si se acercan a nosotras**

**- ¿Estás loca? ¿Después de lo de ayer? Draco ni me miraba a la cara… Además ¿quién crees que le hizo esto?**

******- Atenea, somos amigos, lo de ayer paso ayer y hoy es hoy.**

- **Chicos ¿estáis bien?** - Pansy se acerca a ello e intenta desatarlos

**- ¡Alejaros de nosotros!-** gritan a dúo con la voz más aguda que he escuchado en mi vida **- ¡Alejaos, alejaos!**

**- ¿Y estos?-** me encojo de hombros a la pregunta de Pansy**- vamos a arreglarnos anda, necesitamos nuevas parejas para el baile... Por cierto, os sienta bien vuestro nuevo look, el rosa esta tan de moda….**

Por cruel que sea, no puedo evitar reírme camino de mi habitación...

-HP-

**- Yo creo que ha sido cosa de los chicos-** comenta Pansy mientras unta con elegancia la mantequilla en su tostada ¿cómo lo hace tan natural?

**- ¿Draco y Blaise? Lo sé... ¿por qué lo iban hacer?**

******- Pues porque le interesas a Draco y estaba dejándolo claro a todos.****  
****- ¿Yo? Que va... esta con la niña esa de****Hufflepuff ¿No será que le interesas tú a nuestro amigo Blaise?**

**- ¡Qué dices! Es como mi hermano-** ella ríe como si acabara de contar el mejor chiste de toda la historia.

**- Si bueno, yo creo que últimamente te mira mucho…puede que tú le veas como un hermano, pero a lo mejor, él te ve con otros ojos...**

******- Cállate anda, si te escucha se reirá de ti por horas…. Aquí vienen**

**- Buenos días chicas-** saludan animadamente el rubio y el moreno

**- Buenos días Zipi y Zape-** saludo sarcástica

**- ¿Quiénes?-** Draco me mira sin entender

**- Nada, ¿qué tal habéis dormido? ¿Mucho jaleo anoche?**

**- ¿Por qué lo dices? Yo me fui anoche bien temprano a dormir-**dice Blaise mientras muerde una manzana.

**- Si claro...**

**- Que pena, a ti que te gustaban morenos y hoy he visto que tu amiguito ha cambiado de look**

**- No seas capullo Zabini**

**- Es solo una broma amiga, no es para tanto**

**- Claro, tú no te has quedado sin pareja para la fiesta de esta noche**

**- Si quieres voy yo contigo-** Se ofrece Draco como si nada.

**- ¿y la chica de****Hufflepuff?**

**- Tu eres más importante**- me lo suelta así, como si tal cosa con aire distraído...

**- Vale-** le digo en el mismo tono

**- ¿y tú vienes conmigo pequeña?**

**- ¿Con quién mejor que con mi hermanito?-** contesta Pansy a Blaise, que sonríe un poco incómodo ¿Pero a este no le molaba mi amiga pelirroja?  
Miro a mi antigua mesa, Ron le está metiendo mano a Lav, que asquerosidad, y Harry no deja de mirar como la pelirroja juega con el desayuno distraídamente ¿seguirán peleados? Me siento mal por dejarla tanto tiempo sola, ahora me necesita más que nunca.

**- Me voy a enviar una carta**- anuncio a mis amigos- **nos vemos luego**

Camino distraída mientras escribo una breve nota para encontrarme con Ginny a la hora de la comida cuando una mano me agarra fuertemente del brazo y me susurra con voz maliciosa en el oído

**- Ahora tú pagaras lo que me hizo tu novio**

**-¡Qué coño te pasa a ti**!- grito mientras intento zafarme Pucey

**-¿A mí? Qué te pasa a ti, no eres más que una zorra, por tu culpa mira como ha quedado mi reputación, este duelo, marcara el resto de mi vida, y todo por una cría a la que ni siquiera me he tirado**- acaricia con su lengua mi hombro mientras siento un escalofrió de asco recorrer mi columna**- pero claro, eso lo vamos a solucionar rápido**

**-Suéltame ahora mismo si no quieres que lo de anoche no quede en un juego de niños, porque un pelo rosa, no es nado con lo que yo pienso hacerte**

Con una mirada fría que logra asustarme aunque intente ocultarlo me agarrar más fuerte y empuja contra la pared intentando besarme a la fuerza.

**- Algo tendrás bajo las bragas que tanto aprecia Malfoy y pienso ver que es.**

**-No te lo repito más, suéltame ahora mismo**- meto la mano bajo mi capa buscando mi varita y preparándome para el ataque mientras él se agacha e intenta coger uno de mis pechos le lanzo un hechizo no verbal que lo empotra contra la pared- **Y ahora, ve a tu habitación, pues no creo que tarden mucho en expulsarte**.

Salgo corriendo camino al despacho del director, pero aún me tiemblan las piernas, y siento como una maldición me da en la espalda tirándome al suelo. Pucey viene derecho a mí y me arrastro intentado coger mi varita. Él llega antes que yo y la empuja de una patada, me asusto y mucho, pero el miedo no impide que le lanza una patada con todas mis fuerzas que le da en la entrepierna y cuando se agacha de dolor corro a por mí varita.

**-**_**Petrificus Totalus**_ - le doy de lleno y solo atino a correr camino al despacho del director.

Voy llorando, tanto que apenas puedo ver por donde ando, ahora siento más miedo que antes, la adrenalina me ha abandonado y solo queda el miedo ¿Qué habría pasado si no llego a tener mi varita? Aun soy virgen, pero él podría…. No veo el escalón y me caigo de boca y lloro con más fuerza, así en suelo me encuentra Blaise.

**- Nena ¿estás bien?-** le miro a los ojos, esta tan preocupado, que me hace sentir culpable, soy una mentirosa, se está comportando como amigo y yo no paro de engañarlos a todos y mis sollozos aumentan mientras me tiro a su cuello y lo abrazo

**-Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento**. El me mira sin entender nada, y yo, ya no se ni por lo que lloro

**-Tranquila amiga, seguro que no es para tanto, si es por Draco, a él le gustas, de verdad, solo que le ha pillado de improviso y no ha sabido cómo hacerlo...**

**- No es eso**- digo entre sollozo- **es por todo. Tengo que hablar con el director.**

-Relájate primero, mira como estas...

**-No me quiero relajar**- sé que me estoy comportando como una idiota, pero es como me siento. Una gran fuerza rompe mi abrazo con Blaise y lo empuja lejos de mí.

**-¿Qué cojones has hecho? ¿Estás bien?-** Draco me mira con cara desencajada, tan preocupado, me hace sentir de lo peor y mis sollozos aumentan y el ve que mi capa está rota y yo estoy llena de rasguños

**-¡Estas gilipollas o que Draco!-** reclama Blaise indignado- **yo la encontré asíSe oyen unos pasos y aparece mi amiga que se agacha asustada**

**-Atenea ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué te hicieron?**

**-Pucey****-**susurro solo para que ella me oiga**-****intento abusar de mí**

**-¡Lo mato!-** grita Pansy**- a ese hijo de puta me lo cargo**

**-¡No! hablare con el director, él se encargara de expulsarle, no nos vamos a meter en problemas por el**

**-Pero...-**protesta ella  
**-Nada de peros-** me levanto lentamente con su ayuda y me doy cuenta que Blaise y Draco han desaparecido**-****mierda****...**

_**Draco**_

**-Ese hijo de puta va a desear no a ver nacido nunca-** Blaise va a mi lado casi tan mosqueado como yo

**-Le avisamos que eran nuestras chica****-**dice indignado**- se ha metido con el grupo equivocado**

Dios, estoy enamorado de ella, cuando la vi llorar de esa manera lo supe, es ella o ninguna, si, creí amar Hermione, pero esto… no, lo de ella no se acerca ni de lejos. No pienso dejarla ir cuando acabe el año, es mía

**- ¡Esta ay!**

**-No pienso usar la varita-** aviso a Blaise, me mira desconcertado**-****Algunas cosas se arreglan a golpes**

Me acerco con decisión a Pucey está de espaldas a mí y le doy un toque en el hombro. Se gira y le doy tiempo para reaccionar, soy una serpiente, pero no ataco a espaldas, sonrío de lado y le doy un puñetazo con todas mis fuerzas en la cara que le tira al suelo

**Esto no es más que el principio- digo mientras me agacho y sigo golpeando con rabia. Su amigo intenta detenerme, pero Blaise se tira a él y se lía a ostias**

**¡Malfoy!-**no levanto la cabeza ni veo al viejo director pero siento el hechizo que me levanta y me separa del desgraciado**- las cosas no se solucionan así. Señor Pucey, acompáñeme. Los elfos recogerán sus cosas, queda expulsado de mi colegio.**

**¡****Draco****!-** Atenea se acerca a mi corriendo y me abraza**-****Estas lleno de sangre ¿estás bien?**

**-Sí, no te preocupes, no es mía ¿estas tu bien?-**la acaricio la cara y la robo un beso suave**-****Llego a...****-**mi voz tiembla mientras la pregunto y ella niega con la cabeza, noto como el nudo que tenía en el estómago se va deshaciendo lentamente**- Vamos a nuestra sala común anda, será mejor que te eches un rato. -**Noto que su mirada se nubla-**No te dejare sola.**

**- Gracias….-**me abraza con fuerza, con temor a que me aleje y no puedo evitar besarla, besarla con todo el amor que siento por ella.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo 5 "Cagadas por amor"**_

_**Hermione**_

Al día siguiente todo el castillo estaba enterado de la expulsión de Pucey y por lo tanto, del intento de abuso, las chicas me miraban con cara de pena y algún pervertido intentaba averiguar que tendría de interesante por lo que habían intentado tenerme a la fuerza.

Caminaba por los pasillos sola después de que con mucho esfuerzo convencer a mis tres amigos que sabía defenderme, necesitaba pensar y estar tranquila y quería ver a Ginny. De repente noto que alguien me agarra del brazo y me arrastra a un rincón del pasillo, saco mi varita dispuesta a atacar cuando veo que es ella.

**-Joder! No vuelvas hacer eso, que susto me has dado**

**-Lo siento Herm, estaba preocupada por ti, he oído los rumores ¿estás bien?**

**-Si-** sonrió sin ganas- **aunque después del susto que me has dado necesito otro corazón.**

**-No seas boba, te hablo en serio**

**-Lo sé, me asusté mucho, pero no llego a pasar nada-** entro a un aula vacía y mientras la hechizo para evitar curiosos nos sentamos**- la verdad es que no sé cómo logre reaccionar...**

**-Fácil, eres una leona y la mejor bruja del colegio. Ese idiota no tenía ni idea de con quien se estaba metiendo. Me han dicho que Malfoy casi lo mata a golpes. ¿Cómo te va con él? ¿Y con tanta serpiente?**

**-Tendrías que ver como se preocupó, como me cuido después. La verdad es que no son malos, al menos, la mayoría-**Ginny pone cara de asco**- en serio, son como nosotros, se preocupan de sus amigos... Ellos me cuidaron.**

**- Herm, idolatran a ese loco….**

**- No es así, la mayoría no quiere seguir sus pasos, pero tienen miedo**

**-No digas bobadas ¿cuántas veces te han llamado sangre sucia? ¿y a mi comadreja?**

**-Lo sé, pero sabes lo que siento por Malfoy… estoy enamorada de él. Creo que él se ha enamorado de mí, bueno, de Atenea… me mataría si se enterara de la verdad.**

**-Herm, no sé en lo que estas metida, ni cuál es tu misión, pero recuerda quien eres y quienes son ellos. No te rompas el corazón… piensa que esto acabara.**

**-No lo olvidare... ¿cómo te va a ti todo**?- intente cambiar de tema

**-Bien, Harry quiere que volvamos, pero no sé, tiene que demostrarme muchas cosas, no sé qué pasa por su cabeza, ni por qué ha actuado tan raro últimamente, no es el. Desde que tu no estas, él está perdido y a mí no me gusta en quien se está convirtiendo******

**-Tiene muchas presiones, no es fácil ser Harry Potter. Dale una oportunidad Ginny, puede que el necesite que le guíes en el buen camino**

Hablamos y reímos con ganas un rato, la verdad, es que echo de menos ser, simplemente, Hermione. 

_**Pansy**_

¿Dónde se habrá metido Atenea? A dicho que la dejemos sola, pero aún queda Bole suelto por el castillo y ese capullo puede intentar algo con mi amiga.

A sido toda una suerte que la sangre sucia se fuese de intercambio. Tanto tiempo con Blaise y Draco, me estaba volviendo loca, necesitaba una amiga a mi lado, y como que Millicent no sirve de mucho, esta tan loca… vale que pienses que los sangre sucia no tienen nuestro linaje, es lógico, pero no ay que matarlos por eso, con lo fácil que sería la vida si cada uno fuera a su bola!

-Mierda -exclamo cuando noto que algo me tira al suelo-

-Lo siento iba distraído - Dean Thomas me mira a los ojos ¿por qué tenía que ser el ¿Por qué tiene que estar tan bueno?

**-No pasa nada, yo también ¿has visto a mi amiga? No la encuentro.** - le ayudo a recoger sus cosas del suelo, varios dibujos de sus compañeros de casa y una revista de algo llamado Futbol

**-Oh es verdad, después de lo de ayer estaréis preocupados**

**-¿Cómo sabes tú lo que paso de ayer?**

**-Bueno, ya lo sabe toda la escuela...**

**-¿Sigues detrás de la Weasley?-** pregunto sin pensar, porque cuando él está cerca, yo simplemente no pienso.

**-¿Perdón? No creo que te interese a ti mucho...**

Noto como me sube todo el calor a mis mejillas, nunca había hablado con él y no quería perder la oportunidad, pero me ha dado un buen corte. Pienso que tengo que ser valiente y me lanzo-

**-Sí que me importa, por eso pregunto-** Le miro directamente a los ojos, si me va a rechazar, que sea porque al menos lo he intentado... ¿no?

**-No, ya no voy detrás de ella. No voy detrás de nadie.**

**-Pues me alegro**- me acerco a él y rozo suavemente sus labios, me doy media vuelta y sigo mi camino con el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora

**- Pansy-** volteo hacia el, que me guiña un ojo- **creo que a partir de ahora, voy a perseguir a una serpiente venenosa**

**- Dean, no todas las serpientes somos venenosas...****  
**  
Continuo mi camino moviéndome con sensualidad, sé que él me observa y quiero lucirme mientras cuento mentalmente para que dejen de temblarme las piernas y no caerme haciendo el ridículo ¿dónde está Atenea? ¡Tengo que contárselo! 

_**Blaise**_

Que aburrimiento, en este castillo no hay nada que hacer ¿Dónde estará Pansy? La verdad es que últimamente no me la quito de la cabeza... ¿qué me pasa con ella? Es como mi hermana y ahora... cada vez que la miro siento ganas de comermela a besos, y la verdad, es que no muy fraternales... Si supiera lo que siento me mataba por incestuoso, pero es que ni yo mismo se lo que siento.

Oigo un ruido en el pasillo de al lado y decido investigar... ¿total? No viene mal un poco de acción... ¿es Pansy? ¿Qué hace con ese sangre sucia? Me escondo tras una armadura para que no me vean

**-¿Sigues detrás de la Weasley?-** ¿qué coño le importa a Pansy? No será ese el chico que tanto la traía de cabeza ¡si es un don nadie!

**-¿Perdón? No creo que te interese a ti mucho...** -¡y esa contestación! Con quien se cree que habla, Pansy es su superior!

-**Sí que me importa, por eso pregunto-** ¿Le está tirando los trastos?

**- No, ya no voy detrás de ella. No voy detrás de nadie.**

**-Pues me alegro**- noto que mi corazón se para, le está besando, besando como nunca me ha besado a mi.

**- Pansy, creo que a partir de ahora, voy a perseguir a una serpiente venenosa**

**- Dean, no todas las serpientes somos venenosas...****  
**  
Y ay me doy cuenta, mirando como ella se aleja sensualmente, de que estoy locamente enamorado, de mi mejor amiga... ¿qué voy hacer ahora?

Demostrar a un niñato que ha jodido a la serpiente equivocada.

_**Draco**_

Llego solo al Gran Comedor, llevo horas sin ver a mis amigo. Atenea quería estar sola, y con gran reticencia la deje marchar. Pansy cuando se enteró monto en cólera y salió a buscarla y Blarsier…. Él se aburría y me estaba volviendo loco así que le grite hasta que se marchó a investigar por el castillo.

Llego a mi mesa y veo que aún no han llegado. Me siento junto a Theodoro Nott, no somos muy amigos, bueno, él no es amigo de nadie, pero es de las mejores compañías que puedes encontrar en la casa.

**-¿Dónde te has dejado a tu novia la corrompedora?** - dice Millienct con veneno.

**-Mira te lo voy a decir una sola vez, delante de todos, para que nadie se confunda. Como vuelvas a hablar mal de ella, mirarla mal, tocarla, o provocarla cualquier daño vas a desear no a ver nacido nunca, no conocerme, no respirar, porque juro que no tendré ninguna piedad contigo o con cualquiera que la haga daño ¿Queda claro?**

Se levanta sin decir nada y abandona la mesa, justo cuando sale por la puerta se cruza con Atenea que estaba por entrar y ni la mira

**-Creo que le ha quedado claro Malfoy**- dice Nott a mi lado con una sonrisa muy parecida a la mía.

**- Eso espero, y no va solo por ella, va por todos.**

**-Hola-** Atenea se sienta a mi lado y me inclino y la doy un beso. Su cara se sonroja entera y me parece demasiado dulce para ser una serpiente.

**-¿Fue bien el paseo?**

**- Genial** -sonríe **- ¿y los demás?**

Justo cuando lo dice Pansy llega a la mesa con una sonrisa de mema muy poco común en ella

**-¿Dónde has estado? Pase más de una hora buscándote**

**-Paseando… ¿Solo me has buscado?**

**- No, también ha estado magreandose con uno por los pasillos**

Todos miramos con la boca abierta a Blaise que se sienta al lado de Pansy

**-¿De qué hablas Zabini?-** Pansy lo dice muy bajito, en la mesa nadie puede oírla excepto nosotros cuatro, achica sus ojos azules con rabia

**-Hablo de estabas en el pasillo besándote con un sangre sucia**- contesta el igual de bajito escupiendo las palabras

¡_Zassss_! Fue lo siguiente que se escuchó, la bofetada fue tan fuerte que casi lo tira de la banqueta, la mesa entera quedo petrificada y todo el comedor nos miraba

**-¡Vete a la mierda imbécil! ¡Jamás se te ocurra meterte en mi vida! ¡y nunca vuelvas hablar conmigo o de mí!**

E igual que entro salió corriendo del comedor seguida de Atenea que ni se despidió de mí

Quedamos en silencio unos minutos. Todos nos miraban y Blaise se acariciaba la mejilla.

-**Vamos, salgamos de aquí**.- Le digo la sin hambre abandonado el comedor camino del lago

**-¿Cómo cojones se te ocurre decir algo así delante de toda la mesa imbécil? ¿Qué pensabas?**

**-De que me hablas, no he dicho ninguna mentira.**

Contengo las ganas de darle un puñetazo

**-¡Que importa si es verdad o mentira! ¿Sabes que le haría su padre a Pansy si se entera!**

Veo como palidece cayendo por primera vez en lo que podría ocurrir

**-¡Es que nunca piensas! ¿Si te llega a oír Millicent que piensa que haría? ¿Quieres que un grupo de mortifagos se entretengan con tu amiga?**

**-¡Lo siento vale! ¡No lo pensé! Estaba rabioso ¿Sabes cómo me sentí cuando la vi besarse con ese! Joder! Si la gustan negros, ¿Por qué no se ha fijado en mí?**

**-¿Te estas oyendo? Por eso mismo… ¡porque eres gilipollas!**

**-Draco…estoy enamorado de Pansy**

**-Y yo de Atenea… ya viste como la cague con ella… No hagas tú lo mismo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Capítulo 6 "De compromisos y cartas"_**

**_Blaise_**

Saber que la has cagado es muy diferente a tener que ir y pedir perdón. Pansy ni me mira y es normal ¡Pero yo también estoy enfadado con ella! ¿Por qué se ha tenido que ir a enamora de una copia barata mía? No es ni tan guapo, ni tan listo ni tan divertido como yo, ni siquiera es un mago talentoso como la sangre sucia de Draco…

**-Pansy ¿Podemos hablar?**

Está sentada en uno de los sofás de la sala común con Atenea y me mira con total indiferencia.

**-Yo no tengo que hablar nada contigo Zabini**

Veo como Atenea se levanta y me hace un gesto como cediéndome su sitio.

**-Yo creo que mejor me voy a ver entrenar a Draco para el próximo partido de Quidditch…**

**-Eres una traidora Joli**

Y con esto vimos Atenea nos guiño un ojo y desapareció de la sala común.

**-Sé que estas enfadada Pansy, y lo entiendo, pero… eres como mi hermana y no quiero que te hagan daño… Sabes lo que te quiero.**

Decir estas palabras era más difícil que déjate comer por un basilisco

**-¿Es solo eso Blaise?-**me miraba con esos increíbles ojos azules, directamente, sin miedo, pero no pude.

**-Es solo eso, eres mi mejor amiga y si tú le quieres yo te apoyare.**

**-Tú también eres como mi hermano, y no quiero que estemos enfadados. Pero como vuelvas a espiarme te juro que vas a tener tantas espinillas en la cara que ninguna chica se querrá acercar a menos de 10 metros tuyo**.

Y mientras me abrazaba supe que ella era la una chica que quería cerca y que tenía que hacer que ese idiota estuvieras lo más lejos posible de ella.

**_Draco_**

Era la segunda vez que casi me caía de la escoba, no estaba concentrado y estaba empezando a enfadarme.

Claro, que llevo mosqueado desde que esta mañana a primera hora la pesada de Millicent entrase en mi habitación para mostrarme la marca de su brazo izquierdo. Ya han empezado a reclutar a los de sexto y mi padre no debe de estar muy orgulloso de que yo no haya sido el primero. Claro, que ese no es el mayor de mis problemas, seguramente lo que me dijo después de mostrarme la puta marca era mucho peor…

_**-Mi padre me ha informado que ya ha estado negociando con tu padre nuestro compromiso**_

¡Ese desgraciado quiere casarme con la mini copia de mi tía Bella! Tengo que hablar con él e informarle que ya he encontrado a mi propia sangre pura con la que casarme…

Pero claro, primero tendré que hablar con ella… Entre nosotros parece que todo está bien, pero no hemos hablado y no sé lo que piensa ella ¿Sera muy pronto para comprometernos? ¡Parezco una niñata!

Entonces la veo sentada en la grada saludándome con el brazo y es tan poco Slytherin… como la sonrisa boba que aperece en mi cara.

**-Ey Malfoy, parece que tu nueva novia ha venido a verte**

**-Callate Nott, quiero ver como piensas patear a los lelos de Hufflepuff**

Una hora después, cuando bajo de mi escoba y me acerco a Atenea la beso con rabia y ella me mira confundida

**-¿Todo bien?**

**-Sí, voy darme una ducha rápida y a cambiarme ¿Me esperas aquí?**

**-Claro…**

**La doy un beso rápido y me alejo, sé que esta confundida, yo también lo estoy.**

Cuando salgo sigue en la grada leyendo un libro y no puedo evitar pensar en Hermione y sé que con nadie las cosas podrían ser tan perfectas como lo son con Atenea, que con nadie podría sentirme tan seguro, tan a gusto, que con nadie podría ser tan simplemente Draco, solo con Atenea, la miro otra vez, levanta la vista del libro y me mira con una sonrisa que ilumina toda su cara

**-Tenemos que hablar**

**-¿Qué pasa Draco? Me asutas…**

**-Es por Millicent…**

**-No la tengo miedo, no tienes que preocuparte**

**-Pues deberías. Ha sido marcada**

Veo como la sorpresa invade su cara

**-Me ha dicho que nuestros padres están negociando nuestro compromiso**

**-¡Vas a casarte con ella!**

**-¡No! Bueno, voy a intentar que no…**

-¿Cómo que vas a intentarlo? Si no quieres no pueden obligarte

**-¿De qué hablas Atenea? Sabes de sobra que si mi padre quiere casarme con ella, me voy a tener que casar con ella. Voy a intentar retrasarlo… Es señor Tenebroso se está moviendo rápido. Casi todo séptimo ha sido marcado, y sé que algunos de Ravenclaw también. Ahora mi padre querrá que yo sea el siguiente, he pensado… que cuando me haga llamar hablarle de ti. Yo… yo… creo que te quiero**

**-¿Lo crees? No es una manera muy bonita de declararse…**

No puedo evitar agarrarla y atraerla con fuerza hacia mí, la beso con rabia ¿Duda de que la quiero?

**-No lo creo, lo sé. Tu sientes lo mismo, no te atrevas a negarlo**

**-No lo he negado Draco… yo**_**sé**_**que te quiero.**

Se inclina y me besa dulcemente intentando despejar cualquier duda de mi mente.

**-He pensado que podría hablar con mi padre, decirle lo que siento por ti. Él, bueno, debe de quererme y mi madre. Por muy ventajosa que sea la unión con Millicent los Malfoy no necesitamos la influencia de nadie, podríamos hacer una reunión con tus padres y comprometernos…**

Veo como su casa cambia de color e incluso tiembla en mis brazos mientras se separa de mí.

**-Draco… yo te quiero, de verdad, pero solo hace 2 meses que nos conocemos ¿no piensas que todo esto es muy rápido?**

**-¡Prefieres que me case con Millicent!**

**-¡No! Prefiero que no te cases aun. Mira, no creo que sea posible que tus padres y los míos lleguen a un acuerdo. Ellos no son partidarios de las ideas de Volvemort**

**-¡No digas ese nombre!**

**-¿Por qué? Es solo un nombre… Draco, mis padres no van a negociar con mortifagos y menos van a dejar que me case con uno…**

**-¿Me estás diciendo que tus padres son unos traidores a la sangre?**

**-No, te estoy diciendo que ellos prefieren mantenerse al margen. Y tu deberías hacer lo mismo, si me quieres, no te dejes marcar**

**-¿Sabes lo que me estas pidiendo?**

**-Sí, te estoy pidiendo que luches por ti, que luches por mí. ¿Eres un asesino Draco? ¿Podrás matar a sangre sucias? ¿Podrías matar a un niño? ¿Podrías torturar ancianos? ¿Podrías después mirarte en un espejo y no sentirte un monstruo? Eso es ser un mortifago. Si los eliges a ellos, yo no podré seguir a tu lado por mucho que te quiera.**

Me quede sin palabras solo en la grada viendo cómo se alejaba de mí ¿Eso es lo que pensaba de mi familia? Sabía que tenía razón ¿Eso era lo quería para mi vida?

**_Hermione_**

Estaba de vuelta en mi habitación cuando Pansy entro echa un mar de lágrimas con un pergamino en la mano.

**-¿Qué te pasa?**

**-Es horrible Atenea, es horrible…-**se tiro a mis brazos y lloro por minutos que me parecieron horas sin decir nada mas

**-Calmate, calmate… cuéntame que ha pasado**

**-Es mi hermano… ¡lo quieren marcar!**

**-¿Tienes un hermano? No lo sabía…**

**-Él estudiaba en Durmstrang, es dos años mayor que yo.. ya está graduado ¡oh Merlín! El no sobrevivirá ni tres días siendo un mortio. ¡Dice que prefiere morir a ser marcado! Lo voy a perder Atenea, no puedo perderlo…**

**-¿Pero por qué no se niega?**

**-¡Estás loca! ¡No puede negarse!¡Lo mataran! Irían a por él, y a por nosotros… mi padre el un fiel seguidor del Lord, ese asqueroso seguro que ha interferido para su iniciación.**

Cogi el pergamino que traía Pansy y con la mirada la pedí permiso para leerlo

_Querida Hermana,_

_Parece que ha llegado el momento que tanto temíamos, el Señor Tenebroso pronto será alzado y se está encargando de tener todos los máximo reclutas posible… ha llegado también mi turno._

_Padre se presentó en Bulgaria. Quiere que vuelva a Londres donde el movimiento es más intenso. Me informo que había hablado de mi al Lord y que este quería conocerme, sabe de mis buenas notas y al estudiar en Durmstrang piensa que seré un mago hábil en magia oscura por lo que he sido citado en una semana para mi iniciación_

_Oh Pansy si ellos supieran… conocí a una chica hace unos meses en la librería que trabajo. Ella es lo más precioso que yo he visto nunca, acompañaba a su joven hermana a por los libros de su primer año. Creo que me enamore con la primera sonrisa que me dio. Ella el muggle… ¿Qué voy hacer? No nos hemos separado desde entonces. No puedo hermana, no puedo ¿Matar a gente como esa pequeña que la acompañaba y gracias a la cual la he conocido?_

_¿Qué voy hacer? Padre uso legeremancia conmigo… el lo sabe. Los crucios que recibí no fueron ni la mitad de dolorosos que la amenaza que me hizo. Si no presento en una semana ante el Señor Oscuro nos matara, a mí, a Venela y a su hermana._

_Para mí ya todo está perdido… Solo espero que tu suerte sea mejor que la mia._

_Te querre siempre,_

_Mathias_

Y llore, al terminar de leer la carta no pude evitar llorar como lloraba Pansy, por Mathias, por Venela, su hermana, por Pansy, por Draco, por mi…

No supe el tiempo que paso antes de que las dos nos durmiéramos de agotamiento, pero mi último pensamiento fue que no podía dejar que el amor de Mathias y Venela fuera destruido por Voldemort


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capítulo 7 "Celos, celos, celos…"**_

_**Hermione**_

Es temprano aun, las seis de la mañana y los pasillos de Hogwarts están totalmente desiertos. No he dormido más de tres horas con todas las cosas que tengo en la cabeza. Necesito hablar con el director, pasar el último informe con toda la información que he podido recopilar estos días sobre el bando oscuro y pedir ayuda… he tenido pesadillas con el hermano de Pansy y sé que solo Dumbledore puede ayudarlos.

Cuando llego al pasillo donde está el despacho del director veo salir a Harry echo un basilisco, él no se da cuenta de mi presencia y pega un puñetazo a la pared ¿Qué ha pasado?

**-¿Estas bien?-**logro preguntar

**-¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¡Esto es por tu culpa!**

**-¿Cómo dices Potter?-** no estaba de humor para aguantar niñerías

**- ¡Hermione está lejos por tu culpa! ¡No hemos recibido ni una carta de ella! Tengo un mal presentimiento y el director no me deja contactar con ella**

**-No es culpa mía, esto es un programa de intercambio ¡yo no la obligue a presentarse! Ni siquiera la conozco**

**- Lo siento… tienes razón** - se sentó en las escaleras y yo a su lado. **- Ella es como mi hermana, la echo tanto de menos… no sé qué me paso, ese día en los pasillos. Había discutido con Snape y lo pague contigo, encima quería fastidiar a Malfoy, vi como él te mira… la cague, Ginny estaba allí… y ahora estoy perdido… no sé cómo recuperarla. Hermione sabría aconsejarme, ella siempre tiene una frase para todo.**

**- ¿Has probado a ser sincero con Ginny?**

**-¡Ella no quiere ni escucharme! Intente hablar con ella, pero es imposible, además de que me saca la varita, y la última vez estuve echando mocos una semana**

No puedo evitar reírme de su cara de asco

**-Escríbela una carta, dila todo lo que sientes, y lo que paso. Se sinceró con ella, dila todo lo que la necesitas. A las chicas nos encantan esas cosas.**

**-No lo había pensado, seguro que Hermione habría caído en eso-** su rostro se ilumino**- Lo siento mucho Joli, de verdad, espero que me perdones.**

**-No pasa nada Potter, por mi parte está olvidado.**

**- No entiendo cómo puedes estar en Slytherin, no pareces una serpiente.**

No pude evitar reir ante esta observación, yo era toda una leona.

**-No siempre debes fiarte de las apariencias, ni dejarte influenciar por la casa de las personas, estas no hacen el carácter, cada uno es responsable de sus actos, no el escudo que llevan en la capa.**

**-Claro, ahora me dirás que tu novio es una buenísima persona….**

**-Draco tiene sus defectos, al igual que tu… pero no todo es lo que parece. Cuando vi por primera vez a Pansy, pensé que iba a ser una perra y es de las chicas más dulces que he conocido nunca.**

La carcajada de Harry retumbo en el desértico pasillo, cada vez su risa era más fuerte y acabo siendo contagiosa. Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago y me di cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba un momento así con mi amigo, con mi hermano.

**-Gracias Joli, me has hecho sentir mucho mejor, me recuerdas tanto a Hermione…**

No pude evitar sonrojarme y apartar la mirada, no quería seguir mintiendo a mi amigo, por mucho que fuera necesario.

**-Bueno, Potter, tengo que ir hablar con el director, ya sabes cosas del intercambio… de vez en cuando hablo con mis amigos, preguntare por Hermione por ti ¿Vale?**

**-¿En serio? ¡Eso sería genial! Bajo a desayunar y a escribir la carta ¡gracias de nuevo!**

Subí las escaleras hasta el despacho sintiéndome la persona más falsa y miserable del planeta… los estaba mintiendo a todos ¿Qué pasaría cuando Harry se enterara? ¿Y si en algún momento Draco, Pansy y Blasier llegaban a saberlo? Amaba a Draco y sabia cuanto me iba a odiar por mi engaño… Pansy y Blasier se habían convertido en dos grandes amigos para mí y sabía que ni me mirarían…

**-Buenos días director.**

**-Señorita Granger, que gusto verla ¿Pasa algo que viene a visitarme en lugar de enviar una lechuza?**

**- Usted siempre tan intuitivo director. Bueno, empiezo con lo que menos me preocupa… Me han confirmado que Millicent Bulstrode ha tomado la marca. Es la más peligrosa de todo mi curso. Además, de séptimo año casi todos están marcados, y están empezando a reclutar en otras casas. La primera ha sido Ravenclaw, pero no será la última. El bando oscuro se está moviendo rápido, y han enviado a parte de los mortífagos más poderosos a reclutar en el extranjero. Voldemort parece que se está impacientando, no quiere seguir oculto. Como sospechábamos, no todos quieren ser reclutados. Tengo la confirmación de Parkinson, Zabini, Nott y Malfoy, pero están asustado y presionados por su familia. Los Malfoy quieren desposar a Draco con Millicent Bulstrode, dicen que ella es la heredera de Bellatrix Lestrange y le aseguro director, que es igual de malvada, pero no esta tan loca. Es astuta como la serpiente que es. Draco, el cree que está enamorado de mí, de Atenea, y quiere que nos comprometamos. Piensa que así podrá evitar el compromiso con ella. Ya le he dicho que mis padres no aprobarían un matrimonio con el lado oscuro… No sé cuánto tiempo podrá evitar ser marcado, ya sabemos que Lucios es muy cercano a Voldemort, y para él es un honor que su hijo sea marcado como ganado.**

**-Veo que le afecta la situación del joven Malfoy, parece personal… ¿Recuerda que está en una misión?**

**-Lo recuerdo cada día señor. Pero usted ya sabía de mis sentimientos por Draco antes de esta misión. Soy consciente de que no soy correspondida y de que el me odiaría si se enterase de este engaño, pero, no por eso no voy a intentar salvarlo. El que no vaya a corresponder a mis sentimientos no le hace menos inocente. Creía señor, que parte de la misión era intentar salvar al mayor número de estudiantes de tomar la marca. **

**- Y lo es señorita Granger, solo que no quiero que olvide que usted es Hermione Granger no Atenea Joli.**

**- Jamás he olvidado quien soy**.

**-Muy bien ¿Y qué es lo otro que le preocupa?**

**- El hermano de Pansy Parkinson señor**

**-No sabía que la señorita Parkinson tenía un hermano.**

**-Él no ha estudiado en nuestro colegio, sus padres insistieron en que fuera a Durmstrang, ya sabes que allí son menos estrictos con las artes oscuras… El... él está enamorado de una muggle, no quiere unirse a Voldemort pero ha sido amenazo, si la semana próxima no se presenta ante el Lord, estos le mataran a él, a su novia y a la hermana pequeña de esta que es como yo, una hija de muggle… Tenemos que ayudarles. No quiere matar, pero la otra opción es ser matados.**

**-Veremos qué podemos hacer…**

**-¿Veremos? ¿Va a dejarlos a su suerte? ¡La niña tiene 11 años!**

**-Usted no se preocupe señorita… está haciendo un buen trabajo**

**- Si director, gracias- **Sabia que no iba a conseguir nada más, así que lo mejor era bajar a desayunar.

_**Draco**_

Llevaba un rato paseando por la sala común esperado a que Atenea bajara para ir a desayunar. No había podido dormir muy bien después de la discusión de ayer. Tenía demasiado miedo a perderla y ella había sido muy clara. _Sus padres no iban a dejar que su hija se casara con mortífago_¿y yo? ¿Iba a casarme con Millicent? ¿Iba a convertirme en un asesino? ¿Iba a dejarla ir?

**-¿Por qué tarda tanto en bajar? Pansy por Merlín, ves a ver que la falta**

**-Relájate Draco, vas hacer un agujero en el suelo**

**-No estoy para tus estúpidas bromas Blasier**-utilice el tono Malfoy, ese que nunca falla

**-Atenea no está en su cuarto, abra bajado ya a desayunar y estamos aquí esperándola como idiotas. Vamos, me muero de hambre**

Cuando llegamos al comedor ella no estaba por ningún sitio y no pude evitar ponerme nervioso ¿Y si se ha ido, y si no quiere verme?

**-Draco cariño ¿Cómo has dormido?-**noto como se me revuelve el estómago al escuchar la voz de Millicent a mi lado, demasiado cerca de mi odio y toda mi expresión cambia a repulsión.

**-¿Qué coño te crees que haces Bulstrode? Apártate de mi lado**

**-No sé por qué te muestras tan reticente Draquito, mis padres me han confirmado que el compromiso ya está arreglado y tu **_**querido**___**vas a ser mi marido**

Dice la última frase como una amenaza mientras se va del comedor y toda la mesa se calla y me observa

**-¿Qué coño estáis mirando? ¡Meteros en vuestros asuntos!**

**-¿Qué ocurre Draco?-** con la estúpida de Bulstrode no me había dado cuenta de que Atenea ya estaba en el comedor y se estaba sentando a mi lado

**-He visto salir a Bulstrode con cara de acabar de tener un orgasmo.**

Zabini escupe el zumo que estaba bebiendo en un ataque de risa sobre un niño de primero que pasaba por su lado.

**-Joder que asco, no pasa nada Atenea, sabes que esa zorra es muy molesta**

Interviene Pansy como si nada untando mantequilla en su tostada.

**-¿Dónde coño estabas?**

**-¿Perdona Draco?-**levanta la ceja como si fuera una Malfoy

**-¿Qué donde coño estabas? Te hemos estado esperando por más de 10 minutos en la sala común.**

**-Creo que no tengo que darte ninguna explicación de donde estaba. Porque no mejor vas a pedírselas a tu prometida ¡imbécil!**

Y con esto desapareció del comedor volviendo a dejar sobre mí las miradas de todo ¡Mierda!

**-Creo que estas hasta el cuello de mierda amigo…-**Blasier como siempre tan colaborador

**-Yo más bien pienso que eres un idiota ¿Por qué la has hablado así?**

**-Y vosotros sois los mejores amigos del mundo dando ánimos…**

**-Somos serpientes colega, no unos dulces Hufflepuff, pide un cambio de casa si quieres eso.**

Los odio a todos…

-HP-

Durante las siguientes clases intente hablar con Atenea sin éxito, la bola que tenía en el estómago cada vez era más grande y ella cada vez parecía más digna y enfadada. Lo peor era ver la cara de satisfacción de la perra de Bulstrode, si no fuera una mujer la habría borrado de un puñetazo esa sonrisa de su boca. ¿Cómo podía mi padre prometerme con esa? ¿Ten poco me quería? ¿Tan mal hijo he sido?

Lo peor ocurrió en la clase de pociones cuando vi como el idiota de Potter le pasaba una nota a MI chica y ella después de leerla le sonreía y ¡Le enviaba otra nota!

No pude concentrarme en toda la clase ¿Qué se estaban escribiendo? ¿Estaban tonteando? ¿Ella quería cambiarme por Potter? Todos sabían que lo había dejado con la pequeña comadreja, y todos sabían lo buena que esta Atenea. Matare a Potter si se acerca a ella. Cogí mi pluma y un trozo de pergamino le envíe a Potter

_"Acércate a ella y estas muerto. Es mía_"

Con un simple conjuro hice aparecer la nota sobre su mesa y vi como en sonreía el muy gilipollas

_"Según dicen vas a casarte con Bulstrode ¿Una no es suficiente para ti? No seas avaricioso Huron. No todas pueden ser para ti."_

Maldito Potter, aprieto tanto la pluma al escribir que quedan goterones en el pergamino y se rompe la punta de mi pluma, Blasier a mi lado, me observa curioso, y con una de mis miradas vuelve a su poción.

_"No querrás jugar conmigo Potter, con ella no"_

Justo termina la clase y soy de los primeros en abandonar el aula. Pansy y Blasier me siguen mientras Atenea, tan perfeccionista, se queda recogiendo tomando muestras de su poción. Les digo que vayan avanzando y cuando al fin sale la cojo del brazo y la guio a nuestra aula vacía.

**-Suéltame Malfoy**

**-¿Ahora soy Malfoy? Tenemos que hablar**

**-Creo que no tenemos nada más que hablar.**

Entro en el aula poniendo un hechizo silenciador y otro cerrando la puerta a posibles intrusos

**-¿Qué te estabas escribiendo con Potter?**

**-¡¿Eso es lo único que te importa?!**

**-No, también me importa mucho donde te has metido esta mañana, pero tampoco me has contestado aun.**

**-Pues vas a tener la misma respuesta a esto Malfoy.**

**-No juegues conmigo Atenea, yo no comparto. No sé qué te traes con Potter, pero no quiero que te mire, no quiero que te hable, no quiero que este a menos de 3 metros de ti ¿Me oyes?**

**-¿Y yo si comparto Draco? ¿Quién mierda te crees que eres para venir a exigirme cuando estas prometido con Bulstrode? ¿Qué pasa, que el valor que no tienes para enfrentar a tu padre, lo tienes para venir a reclamarme a mí?**

**-¡Tu no lo entiendes! No sabes de lo que es capad mi padre si le desobedezco.**

**- Pues entonces haz lo que te dice y disfruta de tu vida de mierda junto a Bulstrode, pero no vuelvas a reclamarme nada nunca más.**

No pude aguantarlo más y la bese, ella no se apartó, me devolvió el beso, el mío era duro con rabia, con frustración, el suyo era suave, triste… entonces note las lágrimas de sus mejillas. Era un beso de despedida y me aparte.

**-Adiós Draco, lo mejor es que seamos solo amigo.**

**-¿Amigos? ¡¿Amigos?! ¡Es que no ves que te quiero!**

**-¿Quererme? Apenas hace dos meses que nos conocemos Draco, no me conoces, no sabes quién soy. Somos demasiado diferentes… tu, tú vas por el lado oscuro, yo jamás aceptaría eso… vas a casarte y yo jamás seria la otra. Tu aceptado el destino que tus padres quieren para ti, acepta ahora mi decisión como acepto yo la tuya.**

Y sin saber que decir, vi como quitaba el hechizo de la puerta y se iba, ¿Iba a dejar que se fuera de mi vida? ¿Iba a aceptar lo que mis padres quieren para mí?


	8. Chapter 8

_Capítulo 8 "Luchar por uno mismo"_

_**Draco**_

No suelo sorprenderme con facilidad, mucho menos me dejo llevar por mis emociones. Desde que tengo uso de razón he aprendido que lo mejor es actuar con indiferencia y resignarme ante los hechos. Algunos puedes considerar mi actitud de ser una marioneta, pero cuando recibes tu primer crucio a los siete años, con dieciséis sabes cuando tienes que callarte, cuando tienes que dejar de luchar. Claro que todo esto me resultaba fácil hasta que Atenea apareció en mi vida y puso todo de vuelta.

Si hace un año si mi padre me hubiese querido casar con Bulstrode le habría odiado a muerte, pero me habría resignado sin más. Ahora, con Atenea en mi vida sentía que me ahogaba. Por más que intentaba ser el hijo complaciente y obediente que se esperaba de él, no me veía capad de asumir el papel, no me veía capad de alejarme de ella.

En su cabeza resonaban las palabras dichas por ella en el aula vacía _"no me conoces, no sabes quién soy. Somos demasiado diferentes_" ¿Acaso es que ella no tenía los mismos sentimientos que él? ¿Acaso es que ella no sentía lo mismo? No podía evitar acordarse de su novio americano, Sebastian, no habían vuelto a hablar de él pero Draco sabía que no significaba nada para ella pues la relación entre ambos se lo había demostrado.

Había pensado en escribir a su padre, intentar hablar con él para anular el compromiso con Bulstrode y que se pusiera en contacto con los Joli para tratar un compromiso entre ellos, su padre realmente podía llegar a ser muy convincente y persuasivo. El problema era que él se sabía condenado, sabia de la implicación de su familia con el Señor Oscuro, era cuestión de semanas el que él fuera llamado ¿Quería involucrar a Atenea en todo eso? ¿Quería ese futuro para ella? No quería separarse de ella, pero la amaba demasiado como para ser el causante de corromperla.

**¿No piensas comer Draco?-** Escucho la voz de Blaise a su lado.

**No tengo mucha hambre… Ver comer a Crabbe y Goyle hace que me llene.**

**Eso es que no has visto comer a la comadreja, parece que es tan pobre que en verano no lo alimentan y cuando llega al colegio no sabe hacer otra cosa.**

Se escucharon varias risas en la mesa. La mención de la comadreja hizo que me acordara de Hermione, hacía tiempo que no pensaba en ella siquiera. Era extraño darme cuenta lo facial que me había resignado a no tenerla nunca con lo enamorado que me creía de ella. Ahora, al conocer a Atenea me daba cuenta que no era más que un capricho que sabía que no podía tener. Seguía sintiendo admiración por ella, por su inteligencia, lealtad y valentía. Pero igual que fue fácil renunciar a ella me estaba siendo imposible renunciar a Atenea.

Justo en ese momento se sentó ella en la mesa junto a Pansy, llevaba días sin dirigirme la palabra, relacionándose con el resto de compañeros de la casa. Ningún chico se atrevía a pasarse de la raya con ella. Todos sabían que me pertenecía y nadie quería retarse conmigo, pero su indiferencia y frialdad me estaban torturando. Extrañaba sus besos y su calor demasiado.

**Mañana no puedo Pansy, he quedado con Nott para hacer juntos el trabajo de pociones-** no pude evitar centrar toda mi atención en su conversación ¿Qué cojones hacia Nott quedando con ella? Él no era uno de mis amigos más cercanos, pero siempre había habido un respeto mutuo ¿Acaso el muy cabrón estaba interesado en ella? – **Podríamos intentar escaparnos al pueblo después de que acabe la tarea con Nott, últimamente siento que me asfixio en este castillo.**

**¡Eso sería genial! Yo también necesito desconectar un poco de todo esto...**

Blaise y yo nos miramos sin necesidad de decir nada sabiendo lo que ambos estábamos pensando ¡Ni de coña iban a salir ellas dos solas del castillo!

**Chicas** –comenzó Blaise, sabiendo que mi relación con Atenea no era en este momento la mejor- **No creo que sea buena idea que vayan vosotras solas ¿Qué tal si vamos los cuatro?**

**¿Piensas que necesitamos niñera Zabini?** – La voz de mi chica era cortante. Nos había pillado

**No claro que no… Es solo que últimamente no pasamos mucho tiempo juntos **

**Algunos deben de ocupar su tiempo en otras personas… ir uniendo lazos.**

Las palabras de Atenea fueron como un bofetón. Aunque Millicent me acosaba desde que el compromiso era oficial yo no la hacía ni caso y estaba aún más frio con ella que de costumbre.

**Bueno, tomarnos una cerveza de mantequilla juntos no puede hacernos ningún mal** – trato de mediar Pansy a lo que Atenea rodo los ojos en un gesto que se me hacía demasiado familiar.

**Si bueno, tendremos que dejar la tarde de chicas para otra ocasión.**

No pude evitar sonreír, tenía que aprovechar ese momento.

_**Hermione**_

Desde que Draco y yo habíamos discutido la tensión entre nosotros era insoportable. Sabía que lo mejor era alejarme de él, la cosa se me había salido de las manos. Tal y como había dicho Dumbledore yo era Hermione Granger, Atenea Joli ni siquiera existía. Le había entregado mi corazón completamente a sabiendas de que él nunca me correspondería de saber la verdad. Lo peor era escucharle decir que me quería. Draco nunca mostraba sus sentimientos y se había declarado a Atenea, le estaba traicionando de la peor de las maneras. Conociéndole, él pensaría que me estaba burlando de él y nada más lejos de la verdad.

Estaba en la biblioteca con Theo buscando información para el trabajo de pociones. Desde que mi discusión con Draco me había centrado en la misión, debía dejar de perder el tiempo en amores imposibles y buscar información entre las serpientes. Ya tenía una lista con todos los marcados de la casa y había conseguido los nombres de las águilas más oscuras del colegio.

Theo, siempre solitario tenía todo el perfil de posible mortifago, pero de mis conversaciones con Pansy esta me había comentado que él no se mostraba nunca abiertamente partidario, lo que la hacía suponer que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que predicaba Voldemort.

**No le des más vueltas Joli, él no es para ti**

**¿Cómo dices Nott?**

**Que Malfoy no es para ti. Llevas más de cinco minutos leyendo la misma página, es obvio que estas en otro mundo, pensando en Malfoy. Él se ha comprometido, va a ser un mortifago ¿Es eso lo que quieres en tu vida?-** Vi que apretaba con fuerza la pluma mientras escribía, con rabia.

**No Theo, no es lo que quiero para mí. ¿Y tú? ¿Es lo que quieres en tu vida?**

**¿De qué hablas? **

**Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo, Millicent ya ha sido marcada ¿Crees que tardaran mucho en empezar a llamar al resto de nuestro curso? No seas ingenuo Theo, tu familia es una fiel seguidora del Lord, obvio que serás uno de los primeros en ser llamados.**

**¿Acaso crees que no lo sé? ¿Sabes cómo me siento por ello? ¡Quieren convertirme en un asesino!**

Estando en la biblioteca su voz alterada empezaba a sonar demasiado alta. Recogí el libro que estábamos leyendo y el resto de mis cosas ordenándole con la mirada que hiciera lo mismo. Tome su mano y le guie a la salida.

**Vamos, busquemos un sitio más tranquilo para hablar.**

Justo cuando salimos de la biblioteca Draco entraba con Blaise, supuse que a espiarme dada su nula presencia habitual en ella. Miro las manos entrelazas de Theo y mía y su cara cambio completamente de color, lanzando una mirada llena de furia a mi compañero. Theo, fiel Slytherin ni se inmuto y los dos pasamos de largo buscando un lugar para estar solos.

**¿Sabes que esto va a costarme un duelo verdad?** Pregunta Theo cuando entramos a un aula vacía mientras pongo hechizos silenciadores y cierro la puerta con magia

**¿Debería? Que se preocupe de con quien anda Bulstrode, ella es su prometida.**

**No seas cruel, bastante tiene ya el con eso.**

**Yo soy una persona libre Theo, él no debe de interferir en quienes son mis amigos o con quien decido relacionarme. **

Mientras tira su mochila en el suelo se sienta en la mesa del profesor, yo le sigo y tomo asiento en la silla más cercana

**No todos somos libres para elegir Atenea, algunos fuimos marcados incluso antes de nacer. Tengamos la ideología que tengamos no somos libres ni de pensamiento.**

**Todos somos libres de pensamiento Theo, nuestras ideas son lo último que nos pueden quitar**

**¿Qué te van a quitar cuando no tienes nada?**

**¿Eso piensas? Me acabas de decir que no quieres ser uno de ellos Theo, acabas de decir que no quieres ser un asesino. ¡Eso lo has pensado tú! Actúa en consecuencia**

**¿Y qué harían a mi padre si me niego? ¿Lo sabes?**

**¿Qué te piensas que la guerra hará con tu padre? El ya tomo su decisión, el camino en el lado oscuro. Theo, tu no debes seguir sus pasos si no lo crees tú destino, si no lo compartes. No hay mayor demonio que la conciencia. ¿Podrás vivir con ella cuando mates? ¿Cuándo seas su marioneta?**

Y por primera vez en mi vida vi a un Slytherin llorar. Sin esperarlo se llevó las manos al rostro en un intento de ocultar sus lágrimas

**No sé qué hacer Atenea, no sé a quién acudir… No quiero ser un asesino, no quiero ser como él.**

Sin saber que decir, solo pude acercarme a él y abrazarle. Intentando transmitirle que no estaba solo.

**Tú no eres tu padre Theo, no estás solo. Yo te ayudare.**

Él se apartó un poco se mí, rompiendo el abrazo y mirándome a la cara

**¿Tu? Solo eres una cría ¿Qué podrías hacer tú?**

**Pedir ayuda, no sé porque os cuesta tanto confiar en Dumbledore. El, si se lo pides, te protegerá. Pero tienes que ir hablar con él.**

**¿Piensas que me ayudara? ¡Somos serpientes! Él no se preocupa por nosotros.**

**¡Claro que lo hace! ¡Vosotros no os dejáis ayudar! Si viniera a preguntarte si están reclutando mortifagos ¿Qué harías? Lo negarías. Él no os puede ayudar si no queréis ser ayudados.**

**Puede que tengas razón ¿Estarás a mi lado?**

**Siempre que me necesites Theo.**

**Malfoy es un idiota por no luchar por ti. Tú eres de las que merecen la pena.**

**No Theo, Draco es un idiota por no luchar por él. No hagas tú lo mismo**.

-HP-

Horas más tarde, después de dejar a Theo reflexionando en la sala común, me sentía mucho mejor conmigo misma. Estaba casi convencida de que Theo tomaría el camino correcto, ya solo faltaba que fuera hablar con el director. Si era capad de al menos salvar un alma, toda esta falsa habría valido la pena.

Me dolía profundamente que no fuera la de Draco, que él no tuviera la valentía de Theo para luchar por sí mismo, para luchar por el amor que decía tener a Atenea, que decía tenerme a mí.

Pansy toco mi puerta y yo quite el hechizo que la permitió entrar. Desde que las cosas con Bulstrode habían empeorado cerraba siempre la puerta de mi dormitorio, me sabia capad de ganarla en un duelo pero aun no era el momento.

**¿Ya estas lista? Los chicos nos esperan en la sala común.**

**Si, ya he terminado**

**Atenea ¿Qué te traes con Nott? Draco llego hecho un basilisco esta tarde y Blaise me conto que saliste de la biblioteca con Nott de la mano. Os siguieron y vieron como os encerrabais en un aula. Draco estaba hecho una furia e intento entrar, pero la puerta estaba hechizada y no fue capad.-** Suspiré pensando en la tarde que me esperaba en Hogsmeade.

**Theo y yo solo somos amigos Pansy, el necesitaba desahogarse y buscamos un sitio para estar tranquilos, solo es eso.**

**¿Me lo contarías si hubiera algo más?**

**Claro que sí, confía en mí. **- Y según decía la frase sentí como las mentiras me ahogaban ¿Cómo la podía pedir que confiara en mi cuando yo no paraba de mentirles?

Media hora después, tras escapar por un pasadizo que solo los Slytherin conocían, paseábamos por Hogsmeade camino de The Black Cave, una taberna no transitada por estudiantes que no fueran serpientes y que no mantenían ninguna relación con el colegio por lo que la discreción estaba asegurada.

Draco y Blaise pedían las bebidas mientras Pansy y yo esperábamos en la mesa.

**Voy un momento al servicio**- me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

**¿Te acompaño?**

**No es necesario, no tardo.**

Nerviosa, vi cómo se alejaba y al girar la cabeza Draco se sentaba a mi lado sin rastro de Blaise.

**Les he pedido que nos dejen solos un rato. Me gustaría hablar contigo**

**¿No podías hacerlo en el colegio?**

**¿Cómo? No paras de esquivarme**

**Creía que estaba claro que es lo mejor Draco**

**¿Lo mejor para quién? Yo no puedo dejarte ir Atenea**

**¿Y qué piensas hacer Draco? Casarte, tener hijos y seguir a mi lado. No seas egoísta**

**¿Así que ahora me sustituyes por Theo? ¿No haces tú lo mismo con Sebastián?**

**¿De verdad eres tan idiota? ¡Sebastián no existe! Solo lo invente para darte celos.**

**¿Lo inventaste?-** sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa arrogante, sintiéndose importante- **¿Y Theo?**

**Draco, de verdad, no tengo porque darte explicaciones, yo a ti no te las pido.**

**¡Pues pídemelas! ¿Qué tienes con Theo? ¿Por qué ibais de la mano? ¿Qué hiciste en esa aula? ¿Lo besaste?**

**Draco, no es asunto tuyo.**

**¡Es que no lo ves! ¡Claro que lo es! ¿Qué te escribías con Potter? Todo lo que tenga que ver contigo es asunto mío.**

**¿Y qué piensas hacer cuando regrese a Norte América? Cada uno va a tomar una dirección Draco y debes de ir acostumbrándote.**

Sin esperarlo, Draco cogió mis manos y mirándome a los ojos, mientras se acercaba a besarme me susurro.

**Es que no entiendes que no estoy preparado para dejarte ir…**

No supe más por unos momentos, sus labios calientes se movían sobre los míos provocando que no pudiera pensar. Su lengua, suave, acariciaba cada rincón de mi boca mientras sus frías manos se paseaban por mis brazos, mi espalda, mi nuca. De todos los besos que habíamos compartido, este era sin duda el más intenso ya que sin palabras nos decíamos todo lo que sentíamos, nos decíamos que ninguno de los dos estaba preparado aun para separarnos. Cogiendo aire choque mis ojos con ese gris intento que me observaba.

**Yo tampoco estoy preparada Draco, mis sentimientos por ti son fuertes. Pero si no nos separamos ahora después dolerá más y ya ahora se hace insoportable ¿Cómo podré aguantar más? Si vas a tomar ese camino te pido que me dejes ir, que no me hagas sufrir más de lo que ya sufro.**

**No podré verte con otros Atenea, no podré responder se mis actos si te veo junto a otro.**

**Yo voy a verte casarte con una zorra desquiciada ¿Crees que me hace feliz?**

**Es diferente Atenea, yo lo hago obligado. Tú te paseas voluntariamente con otros.**

**Tú lo haces porque eres un cobarde Draco, no te atrevas a insinuar que yo soy una chica fácil porque juro que la maldición que te lanzaré será más terrible que cualquier tortura que hayas conocido.**

E intentando ser lo más digna posible me levante y me fui camino del castillo.

A medio camino Pansy me alcanzo corriendo.

**¿Qué ha pasado?**

**No vuelvas a hacerme algo así Pansy o tendrás que buscarte otra amiga.**

_**Draco**_

Cobarde, ella pensaba que yo era un cobarde ¿Y acaso no estaba en lo cierto? Ella me había pedido que luchara por ella, que luchara por mí y yo no me veía capad de hacerlo.

La estaba perdiendo y lo sabía, era como agua que se escapa entre mis manos. Toque mis labios recordando el beso que acabábamos de darnos. Sus labios aun hacían eco en los míos.

¿Cómo sería una vida sin Atenea? ¿Cómo sería una vida junto a Millicent? Un infierno.

¿Por qué si tenía tan claro mis sentimientos y mis deseos no era capad de tomar mis propias decisiones, de seguir a mi corazón? Porque en el fondo ella tenía razón, no soy más que un cobarde

**-D&H-**

**Aquí el octavo capítulo de esta historia ¿Os gusto? Si es así, no sean malignos y dejen sus comentarios que siempre animan a seguir escribiendo.**

**Si os gusta la Pareja Draco & Hermione, pueden además visitar mi perfil y leer mis otras historias.**

**Nos vemos pronto,**

**Sukita**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capítulo 9 "Eres mía al igual yo soy tuyo"**_

…

Todos solían pensar que Draco Malfoy, el Príncipe de Slytherin, era quien más temor despertaba entre las serpientes. Puede que no estuvieran desencaminados, todos en su casa lo temían y respetaban pero… pero Millicent era con quien ninguno querría tener problemas. Aquella chica fea y callada que siempre iba tras los pasos del Príncipe era fría y peligrosa, maquinaba siempre como poder conquistar al rubio y no le temblaba el pulso a la hora de herir a cualquier chica que se acercara a él de la manera más vil. Puede que algún valiente como Blaise y Draco se burlaran de ella, pero lo hacían porque sabían que ella estaba locamente enamorada del rubio y sabían que nunca haría nada contra él y sus amigos, no quería enemistarse con él.

Millicent preparaba la poción que el profesor les había ordenado en silencio, concentrada en no equivocarse, si había algo que ella odiaba más que los sangre sucia era equivocarse. El problema era que desde la llegada de Atenea Joli todos sus planes habían ido de mal en peor. Ahora mismo ella debería de estar saltando de felicidad ante su inminente compromiso con Draco, sus padres ya lo habían apalabrado aunque aún no fuera oficial. Pero no, había tenido que llegar esa estúpida americana a fastidiarlo todo. No era estúpida y veía como su rubio la miraba como un idiota enamorado. Había tenido que aguantar como se besaban, se abrazaban y paseaban felices de la mano sin poder intervenir. Ella era especial para él y sabía que no la permitiría atacarla como había hecho con las otras.

Claro que todo esto no había evitado que ella tratara de atacarla… no directamente, claro está… Pero ¿De verdad la gente pensaba que Adrian Pucey era tan idiota como para intentar violar a una alumna en el colegio? Claro que no… ella le había lanzado un Imperio y le había ordenado que la violara pero el Director era tan ingenuo que no había pensado en algo así. La mala suerte que tuvo es que Joli se sabía defender y había evitado el ataque.

Por ahora Draco era suyo, Joli llevaba días sin acercarse a él, siempre pegada a Nott por lo que iba a dejarlo pasar, tenía cosas más importantes en las que centrarse, como su reciente ingreso en los mortifagos, pero, como notase el mas mínimo acercamiento entre esos dos ella iba a pagar, iba a pagar con sangre

…

Cada día desde la escapada a Hogsmeade había sido un infierno, Draco se pasaba el día enfadado y desquitándose con cada alumno que se cruzaba y Blaise ya no le aguantaba más.

Juro que como vuelvas a soltar una queja más te lanzare una maldición que te dejara mudo una semana

¿Qué mierda estás hablando? No me estoy quejando

¿Qué no te quejas? A ver, empecemos por esta mañana… la leche no estaba lo suficiente caliente, las tostadas estaban demasiado tostadas, la mermelada no estaba lo suficientemente cremosa, el Bacon estaba poco hecho…. Y eso solo en el desayuno. Que si en la clase de pociones no le quitaron suficientes puntos a Gryffindor, que si en las mazmorras hace demasiado frio, que si la clase de Historia de la Magia fue muy larga… ¿Quieres que siga? ¡Eres un jodido viejo prematuro! ¡Solo sabes quejarte!

Por un momento, ante la mirada del rubio, Blaise pensó que le iba a soltar un puñetazo, pero para su sorpresa se descolgó la mochila y la lanzo con furia al árbol más cercano. Los amigos acaban de llegar a la zona que solían ocupar cerca del lago cuando querían un poco de aire libre y al parecer el rubio necesitaba despejarse un poco.

¡Es que no lo entiendes! Mi vida es una auténtica mierda ¡Voy a casarme con esa asquerosa bruja! – grito mientras desahogaba toda su rabia dando un puñetazo a la corteza de un grueso sauce – Estoy condenado a vivir un infierno, siendo la marioneta de mis padres y de ese loco mestizo.

Draco ¿Has pensando en negarte? Sé que mi familia no es como la tuya, mi madre apenas me presta atención entre tanto nuevo esposo, pero ¿Tan malo sería que te negaras a casarte? Ya has accedido a tomar la marca ¿Por qué no puedes al menos, elegir a tu esposa?

¿Qué esposa Blaise? Atenea ya me ha dejado claro que ella no piensa iniciarse. Lo más seguro es que cuando las cosas se pongan feas se largue a Nueva York, esta no es su lucha y además ella no comparte los ideales del Lord

¿Qué ideales? ¿Esos de acabar con todos los descendientes de muggle? Maldito bastardo hipócrita… el mismo es un hijo de un muggle. No se cómo nuestros padres pueden seguirle tan ciegamente.

No es Fe ciega, es ambición y ansias de poder lo que los mueve. Lo mismo que el matrimonio que mis padres han pactado. Los Bulstrode son muy ricos y poderosos, además de que Millicent ha demostrado ser muy hábil con la magia. Mis padres solo piensan en ampliar más su círculo de poder y no me ven como un hijo, me ven como una posesión más a la que sacar partido.

¡Niégate! ¡Haz algo por ti mismo! Si tanto presumes de quererla, lucha por ella. Si por el contrario decides seguir las ordenes de tu padre, deja de quejarte. Eres tú el que al final estas decidiendo ser obediente

¿Y tú? Que tanto me recriminas cuando has aceptado perder a Pansy

¿Aceptado? Parece mentira que no me conozcas… yo no he aceptado nada, simplemente me he estado preparando…

¿Preparando? ¿Qué has preparado?

Amortentia…

…

Una guapa morena camina a gran velocidad por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Traía una sonrisa que te hacía pensar que ocultaba grandes secretos y siendo sinceros no estarías muy desencaminado si pensaras así, pues ¿Quién pensaría que la Princesa de Slytherin iba a encontrarse con un nacido de muggles Gryffindor en un aula vacía del tercer piso?

Ella llevaba una semana encontrándose con Dean en ese

¡Pero es que él no te querrá jamás como te quiero yo Ginny! ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Potter no te merece!

Pansy sintió como se le paraba el corazón… esa voz ¿Era la de Dean? No podía ser.

Dean no voy a volver a discutir esto contigo. Yo por ti lo único que siento es amistad, lo siento si te hice pensar otra cosa pero solo podemos ser amigo. Además, mi relación con Harry no es de tu incumbencia, así que por favor ahórrate cualquier tipo de comentario.

Te esperare Ginny, yo te amo y sé que estamos destinados a estar juntos. Pase el tiempo que pase yo estaré esperándote. Algún día te darás cuenta de que estamos hechos el uno para el otro y yo estaré ahí para ti.

Era imposible que él le estuviera diciendo esas cosas a la comadreja, ayer mismo a ella la comía a besos y la decía que nunca había conocido a una persona tan especial como ella, que sus sentimientos estaban creciendo rápidamente, lo preciosa que era… La rabia fue inundando el corazón de la chica y no pudo seguir callada.

Qué bonita muestra de cómo ser un baboso arrastrado sin amor propio… ¿Son así todos los Gryffindor? Pensaba que el orgullo era uno de los valores de vuestra casa ¿Dónde te lo has dejado Thomas? ¿En el mismo lugar que tu dignidad?

¿Qué te importa a ti asquerosa serpiente? ¿Por qué no vas a destilar tu veneno a otra parte? Aquí sobras

A mí no me importa una mierda nada de lo que vosotros hagáis, vuestro espectáculo vomitivo solo da ganas de reír. Pero si la próxima vez quieres intimidad procura no hacer el ridículo en medio de los pasillos.

Y con esto, y sin dar tiempo de respuesta al moreno, Pansy abandono el pasillo con el corazón mucho más destrozado de lo que dejaba vez.

…

Hermione estaba sentada en uno de los sofás de la sala común hablando animadamente con Theo. Desde su conversación animándole a que tomara su propio camino se habían vuelto inseparables. La verdad sea dicha el chico la había sorprendido muy gratamente, en parte su carácter le recordaba mucho a ella misma, era callado, muy inteligente, culto y observador. Además, porque no decirlo, increíblemente guapo. No entendía como hasta ahora no se había fijado nunca en él. No es que hubiese despertado sentimientos en ella, pero si curiosidad ¿Por qué nunca le había visto?

En ese momento por la puerta de la sala común entraba Draco y tuvo su respuesta. Mientras el rubio estuviera cerca ella jamás seria capad de fijarse en ningún otro chico, simplemente para ella no existiría ningún otro chico.

Por un momento sus miradas conectaron y ella tuvo ganas de levantarse e ir tras él, gritarle que era lo que estaba esperando para luchar por ella, para luchar por él. Pero en cambio, aparto la mirada y siguió debatiendo con Theo cuál era la mejor manera de preparar una poción para la gripe.

Cuando estuvieron nuevamente solos, Theo cogió la mano de la morena

¿No piensas ir hablar con él?

¿Por qué tengo que ir detrás de él? Ya lo hemos hablado antes Theo, él ha tomado su decisión, pudo hacer como tú, pero ha preferido ser un cobarde.

Puede que tire piedras sobre mi propio tejado Atenea, pero él aun lo tiene más difícil que yo, su padre es la mano derecha del Lord, se esperan muchas cosas de Malfoy como mortifago.

¿Por qué dices eso de las piedras? Él no debe hacer lo que se espera de él, debe hacer lo que piensa que es lo correcto.

¿Aún no te has dado cuenta niña?

¿Cuenta de qué?

Y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar Theo se inclinó y la beso. Un beso dulce, tierno, un suave roce de labios, sin profundizar, sin invadir, un beso que sorprendió totalmente a Hermione pues no había sospechado nada, un beso que para ella fue como si se lo diera su hermano.

De que me gustas – susurro el castaño sobre su boca

¡Expulso! – El hechizo dio directamente a Theo en el pecho apartándolo de Hermione y lanzándolo contra la pared

¡Theo! – Hermione corrió agachándose su lado -¿Estas bien?- al comienzo de la escalera que llevaba a los dormitorios masculinos estaba Draco, varita en mano -¿Es que te has vuelto loco? ¿Qué narices te crees que haces Draco?

¡Te estaba besando! ¿Qué cojones te crees que haces Nott? ¡Deje bien claro que ella es mía!

¡ Expeliarmus!- El hechizo de Theo llevaba la rabia suficiente como para que Draco callera de espalda contra la escalera

¡No! ¡Theo porque lo hiciste!

¡El me ataco primero!

Draco se levantó varita en mano dispuesto a seguir el duelo pero Hermione su puso en medio

¡Apártate Atenea! Esto es entre Nott y yo

¡Basta! Tú no tienes ningún derecho a reclamarle nada ¡Tú y yo no somos nada!

Draco cogió del brazo a Atenea y con la otra mano la limpio la boca con rabia

Entérate ¡Entérate tú también Nott! Eres mía y no voy a consentir que te estés besando con nadie, que nadie se atreva a tocarte por que juro que soy capad de matarlo ¡No se te ocurra probarme!

¿Tuya? ¡Yo no soy de nadie y mucho menos tuya! Ves a reclamarle a tu prometida ¿Cómo diablos te atreves Malfoy? Me besare con quien me dé a mí la gana y tú no tienes ningún derecho sobre mí.

Draco la sujeto de los dos brazos y la atrajo hacia él, obligándola a mirarle a los ojos

Me atrevo porque es la verdad ¡Tú sabes que eres mía al igual que sabes que yo soy tuyo! No te atrevas hacerme esto Atenea, no te atrevas.

Sin poder resistirse más ella lo beso, porque él podría ser un cobarde, un idiota posesivo y un egocéntrico pero era suyo al igual que ella era de él.

…

Millicent había observado toda la escena escondida en el hueco de la escalera que llevaba al dormitorio de las chicas. Estaba rabiosa, él era su prometido y estaba en medio de la sala común en un duelo por otra, besándola y proclamándola suya, proclamándose suyo. Se sentía humillada, rabiosa y llena de odio. Esto no iba a quedar así, esa no iba a salirse con la suya. Nadie, nadie, iba a interponerse entre ellos, nadie iba a robarle a Draco Malfoy. Joli podía darse por muerta.

…

Capitulo corto, lo sé, pero no quería dejar pasar más tiempo sin actualizar.

La cosa se empieza a calentar. Se acerca el peligro, se acercan las traiciones, los secretos y las verdades… Paciencia, cojo dos semanas de vacaciones por lo que vais a verme mucho por aquí…

Gracias a todos los que me leéis, sobre todo a los os tomáis la molestia de comentarme

¡Mil gracias!

Espero que si os ha gustado leer vuestros comentarios,

_**Sukita**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Capítulo 10 "Amigos"**_

Theo decidió retirarse, él sabía cuándo había perdido y esa batalla ya tenía vencedor mucho antes de ser iniciada, lo había intentado, pero cuando te metes en medio de una relación como la de esos dos sabes que no tienes nada que hacer.

-**Theo…-** Escucho que le llamaba Atenea soltándose de Draco- **yo… lo siento…-** Se acercó hasta él y le abrazo haciendo que él se petrificara, no estaba acostumbrado a esas muestras de cariño, detrás de ella puso observar como Malfoy le miraba con rabia sin querer intervenir- en las cosas del corazón no se puede mandar, y aunque sea una idiota le quiero a él.

**- No te preocupes Atenea, yo sabía dónde me metía, solo espero que esto no cambie nada entre nosotros, no quiero perder a una amiga.**

**-¿Amiga?** –Intervino Draco que ya no podía callarse más **- ¿Qué mierda estas fingiendo Nott? ¿Desde cuándo tú tienes amigos?**- Hermione rodo los ojos ante la muestra de celos de Draco

**- Basta Draco. Claro que vamos a seguir siendo amigos, en estas últimas semanas te has convertido para mí en alguien imprescindible y eso no lo va a cambiar nada.**

**- Pero es que él no quiere ser….** –Draco estaba enfadado ¡Le estaba ignorando!

**- ¡Draco! Él es mi amigo.**

**- Mejor os dejo solo Atenea, más tarde nos vemos**

Y dándola un beso en la mejilla en una clara muestra de provocación al rubio abandonó la sala común.

Hermione fue hasta el sofá en el que antes estaba sentada con Theo y miro a Draco para que la acompañara.

**- No me mires así ¡Él te estaba besando! ¿De verdad crees que quiere ser tu amigo?**

**-Él ya es mi amigo Draco, además, le he dejado claro que no tengo ningún interés, no sigas con eso.**

Draco se sentó con rabia en el sofá, junto a ella, sujetando el rostro de la chica y acercándolo al suyo.

-**No vuelvas a dejar que nadie te bese** –dijo, limpiándola otra vez la boca con la mano y besándola él con rabia- **te juro q no respondo como ese idiota vuelva intentar algo contigo.**

**-¿Y tú Draco? ¿Qué me dices de ti?**

**-Yo… yo no puedo dejarte ir Atenea… no sé qué será de mí, no sé qué me hará mi padre… pero yo no puedo, ni quiero, dejarte.**

Ella no pudo evitar abalanzarse a sus brazos y besarles. Dieron un salto del susto al oír un fuerte portazo.

**-¿Qué fue eso?-** pregunto ella- **que importa…**

Y volvió a besarle.

…**.**

**-¡Maldita zorra!** –grito Millicent en los solitarios pasillos de las mazmorras mientras daba una patada a una armadura

Estaba tan furiosa que no la importaba perder los estribos y matarla en ese mismo momento ¿Qué quiso decir Draco? ¡Pensaba romper su compromiso! ¡Ella era la futura señora Malfoy! No iba a consentir que ninguna zorra de tres al cuarto la arrebatara su sitio.

Tenía que tener la mente fría y pensar en su siguiente movimiento, ella tenía que morir.

**-Oh vaya**- escucho Millicent y girándose encontró a la pequeña de las Greengrass mirando el desastre que ella había provocado con la armadura. Pudo notar el temor en su rostro al ver que la causante había sido Millicent y la sonrió de forma macabra… ya sabía cómo ejecutar su venganza.

**-¿Tienes algún problema Greengrass?**- dijo de forma dura, disfrutando del miedo que provocaba en la joven

**- No, no… ya me iba a la sala común-** se giró lo más rápido que pudo sin llegar a correr, deseando desaparecer lo antes posible.

Aprovechando que Astoria le daba la espalda, Millicent se acercó a ella y susurro

-_**Imperio**_

…**.**

Astoria siempre había estado enamorada de Draco Malfoy, recordaba los veranos de su niñez, cuando los Malfoy organizaban fiestas con toda la nobleza del mundo mágico y ella corría por los jardines de la mansión, espiando a Draco, Pansy y Blaise. Soñaba que algún día él se daría cuanta de lo guapa que era, divertida y perfecta para él y se le declarara. Claro que sabía lo poco probable que eso sería… ¿Quién imagina a Draco Malfoy enamorado?

Cuando entro en la sala común de Slytherin Astoria no era consciente de nada de lo que hacía, notaba su cuerpo, notaba su propio yo dentro de ella, pero se sentía "desconectada"

En uno de los sofás, cerca de la chimenea, estaba Draco sentado con la estudiante esa de intercambio, Joli. La tenia sujeta de las manos y sus caras, sin llegar a estar juntas o besándose, se encontraba muy cerca. Podía ver la manera en la que él la miraba, con adoración **"**_**acércate**_**" **escucho que le decía una voz en su cabeza. Sus piernas se movieron en dirección donde estaba la pareja situándose frente a ellos. Estos la miraron extrañados ya que no solía hablarlos **"**_**reclámale**_**"**

**-¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto Draco?** – se escuchó decir a si misma ante la estupefacción del chico - **¿Qué haces con ella? **– **"**_**llora**_**" "**_**grita**_**"**

**-¿De qué mierda me hablas Astoria? ¿Qué te hice?**

**-Tú… ¡tú ibas a casarte conmigo! ¡Tú eres mío!-** Draco la miro alucinado ¿Qué decía esa cría?

**-Astoria no sé qué pajas mentales te has montado tu solita pero yo nunca te he dado pie a que pienses ese tipo de cosas. Voy a dejar esto aquí porque no eres más que una cría pero no se te ocurra volver a reclamarme nada porque no tienes ni has tenido nunca ningún derecho hacerlo. **

"_**Llora" "amenázala"**_

**-¡Tu!-** dijo dirigiéndose a Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos- **Esto no va a quedar así**.

Y sin dar tiempo a una respuesta salió corriendo hasta su dormitorio. Horas después no recordaría nada.

Draco y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada de asombro ¿Esa había sido la dulce Astoria? ¿La que todos se preguntaban por qué el sombrero la había enviado a Slytherin?

**-Déjalo pasar Draco, no es más que una niña con un tonto enamoramiento**

**-Nadie te amenaza… hablare con ella más tarde.**

….

Pansy, ajena a todo lo que ocurría en su sala común se encontraba sentada en los terrenos del castillo mirando el lago.

Sentía como su corazón se oprimía en su pecho, se había ilusionado tanto con el moreno de Gryffindor… había pensado que él era diferente y estaba realmente interesado en ella. Pero, después de lo visto seguramente el solo buscaba unos cuantos besos y magreos con ella. Con furia, arrancho con sus manos el césped sobre el que estaba sentada.

**-¿Que hace aquí tan sola la chica más guapa de las serpientes?** – Escucho la voz de uno de sus mejores amigos y al girarse vio como Blaise se sentaba a su lado.

No quería que él se enterase de lo que había sucedido, no quería escuchar un ya "te lo dije"

**- Pues hasta ahora no tenía a nadie interesante para que me hiciera compañía** –contesto recostando su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo sin darse cuenta de que a este se le aceleraba el corazón **-¿Dónde te habías metido?**

**-Llevaba tiempo buscándote, hasta que caí que te gustaba perderte por aquí ¿Todo va bien?**

Él había notado la mirada triste de su amiga, y aunque sabía perfectamente el motivo y no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho no pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable.

Pansy se abrazó a su amigo, buscando su calor, buscando sentirse arropada por alguien que la quisiera **–Ahora todo está bien-** le respondió ocultando el rostro en el pecho de Blaise, escuchando los latidos de su corazón y dejando escapar una sola lagrima.

Blaise se asombró de la magnitud de sentimientos que despertaba este inocente gesto de la chica que tantas veces habían hecho. La abrazo con más fuerza inhalando el perfume de su pelo y disfrutando de ese momento. Él la amaba, y quería que ella le amase a él, pero no era ningún desesperado, quería amor del bueno por lo que no iba a dar ninguna poción a su amiga… Pero, ¿Estaba mal lo que había hecho? ¿Estaba mal darle Amortentia al imbécil de Thomas?

Blaise volvió a respirar el aroma de su amiga y separándola un poco de él, la miro dulcemente y acaricio su mejilla. Ella, le miraba asombrada y el la beso la frente. En eso momento lo tuvo claro "En el amor y en la guerra todo está permitido" y el, era una serpiente, no acostumbraban a jugar limpio.

…**.**

Hermione se sentía una total mierda. Había mirado a Draco a los ojos, había visto lo que él sentía por ella, había dejado que se enamorara de Atenea, de alguien que en realidad no existía. Pero que iba hacer ¿Decirle la verdad? ¿Estropear su misión? ¿Dejar que se uniera a los mortifagos? ¿Dejar que se casara con Millicent? ¡Ella lo amaba de verdad! Quería lo mejor para él, aunque fuera a base de mentiras.

Oculto el rostro entre sus manos ¡Él iba a odiarle! ¿Por qué esa estúpida guerra por la sangre? ¿Por qué su origen tenía que separarlos? Ella, Hermione, era Atenea… si él amaba a Atenea… si él la amaba de verdad tal vez ¿Podría perdonarla? ¿Podría amar a Hermione?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando una preciosa lechuza picoteo la ventana de su dormitorio "_Dumbledore_" Corriendo la abrió dejando pasar al ave y quitando el sobre que traía atado. La nota era breve

"**El joven Parkinson, así como su novia y la pequeña están bien, están con la Orden"**

No pudo evitar que un chillido de alegría se escapara de su garganta y con un pequeño hechizo quemó la nota recibida.

¿Dónde estaría Pansy? ¿Tendría noticias de su hermano? Con una sonrisa salió de su dormitorio sin percatarse de que en los pasillos la estaban vigilando con muy malas intenciones

-**Astoria sal a la sala común** – se escuchó en un murmullo

Una de las puertas del pasillo de las chicas se abrió, dando paso a una joven muchacha que andaba como hipnotizada.

…**.**

Hermione caminaba a gran velocidad por los pasillos del colegio buscando a su amiga ¿Dónde se había metido? Al tomar una esquina no se dio cuenta de que había una pocion derramada en el suelo y robalo

**-Mierda**- susurro intentando ponerse de pie

"_**Ahora"**_ escucho una voz en su cabeza Astoria _**"ponte detrás de ella" "Maldícele, Sectumsempra"**_

Hermione noto una presencia detrás de ella, pero sin darla tiempo a darse la vuelta, escucho la voz de Astoria

- ¡_**Sectumsempra!**_ – dijo saliendo corriendo inmediatamente, seguida de Millicent que no quería ser descubierta cerca del crimen.

Hermione soltó un grito de dolor mientras sentía como si una espada la cortase una y otra vez y empezó a notar como su sangre se abría paso entre sus heridas manchando toda su ropa que también estaba siendo cortada.

Los gritos alertaron a Harry que justo en ese momento pasaba por ese pasillo buscando a Ginny.

**-¡Atenea! ¿Qué te paso?**

-_**Septumsempra**_…- consiguió decir la joven que casi perdía la inconsciencia y pensaba que iba a morir desangrada- **Harry… yo… yo…**

Harry había leído de ese hechizo en el libro de pociones que había encontrado y por suerte conocía en contra hechizo

**- ¡Vulnera Sanentum! –**dijo mientras la cogía de la mano y observaba como la sangre recorría el camino de vuelta al cuerpo de la joven mirándola a los ojos que poco a poco se abrían de nuevo – _**Hermione…- **_Harry no lo podía creer, esos ojos… ¡eran los de su amiga!

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Al lado del cuerpo de Hermione, tirada en el suelo estaba su varita, Harry abrió los ojos como platos reconociéndola**- Tu…**

Un grito saco del Shock a Potter y al girarse encontró a su novia que corría al cuerpo de su amiga con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

-**¡No! – **Cayendo de rodillas a su lado cogió su otra mano suspirando de alivio al ver que estaba viva **-¿Qué te paso? ¿Estás bien? Herm…**

**-¡Tú lo sabias!** –grito Harry

Hermione se intentó incorporar, pero el dolor era insoportable.

**- Harry… yo… ella…**

**-¡ATENEA!** –Se escuchó la voz e Draco en pánico **–¡Que mierda la hiciste Potter! ¡Cruc..!**

**-¡Noo! ¡Draco él no fue!**

Y sin aguantar más el dolor, se desmayó….

….

**¡Hola mis niñas!**

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Intenso… uy uy uy… Draco luchando por Atenea… Hermione llena de remordimientos… Blaise usando filtros de amor en Dean, Millicent con imperdonables a Astoria para que mate a Atenea y Harry descubre la verdad… madre mía como está el patio….**

**¡Cuénteme! Gracias una vez más a todos los que me leéis y sobre todo ¡Súper Gracias! A todas las que me habéis dejado un comentario haciéndome sumamente feliz.**

**Mil besos,**

_**Sukita**_


End file.
